Look in my eyes what do you see?
by soko7447
Summary: While someone is threatening to destroy everything that Beastboy knows feelings for a certain teammate complicate matters even worse. BBxRAE Lemon in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I own absolutely nothing mentioned in this story expect the ideas. Enjoy and like I said its my first one so let me know how I am doing

Look in My Eyes What do You See  
Chapter one  
It had been 7 years since Tokyo and the Titans have been as close as ever. They had all aged into young adults. Robin still the same height had become more intelligent and a better leader. Cyborg had upgraded his tech so he was as advanced and as tech savvy as he could be. Starfire did not age much because her people age one year every year and a half and she was still the same cheerful alien.

Starfire and Robin's dating was still going on even though they had their up and downs.  
Raven did not change much personality wise she was still reclusive but her body had transformed into a slender, athletic hourglass figure. She still kept to herself but she had noticed something that she was somewhat drawn to Beastboy she didn't know what it was but she was NOT attracted to him. Beastboy had changed the most, which is probably why Raven caught her interest in him. He had grown to be the tallest and most muscular team member and he had also grown more sophisticated. Sure he was still the immature joker but he did enjoy writing poetry sometimes and reading the occasional book. Not any of Raven's book but a biography about Ray Lewis or Michael Jordon was always welcomed.

But he always made sure he stayed true to what he loved the most like his tofu and his video games.  
Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy were all sitting in the common room together. Cyborg and Robin were in an intense game of 2k13 while Beastboy was waiting on the winner  
"Robin you wanna know what you can hold?" Cyborg asked as he was putting the finishing touches on his victory

.  
"What now?" Robin replied with a very irritated tone

"DEEEEZZZZZZZ NUTTTSSSSSSSS" Cyborg jumped up and yelled as he then began to dance which lead to Robin storming out of the room.

"Screw this I'm going to the evidence room" yelled Robin as he exited the common room with a thunderous slam of the door.

"I won I won I won" Cyborg sang as he danced around the room celebrating his victory. Beast boy finally getting over his laughter asks "Dude can you put wrestling on now? It's almost 8."

"Oh Shit I almost forgot" Cyborg said as he quickly set down the Xbox controller and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on. " Hold on I'll get the surround sound" Beast boy added before he jumped up to go hit the switch on the leaning tower of electronics Cyborg has installed the month before.

It was quiet night after a quiet day the Titans mostly just hung and enjoyed a rare day off. As Beast boy looked out of the tower window he noticed the calm and tranquility as he stared at the Jump City Sky line and he thought to himself I wonder if anyone else wants to hang out with us?  
Just as Cyborg had turned the TV to WWE'S Monday Night Raw Beast Boy yelled out "Dude pause it for a second I am gonna go see if Star or Rae wanna watch with us"

"Are you Serious?' Cyborg asked with a curious mixed with puzzled look on his face.

Beast Boy was already half way down the hall headed to Starfires room when he yelled back " Yeah dude I'll be right back just wait up" Cyborg yelled back "Okay".

Beast boy had already made it to Starfires room and knocked softly. He had not seen Star or Raven since the morning training session and figured this would be a good chance for him to hang out with them if they accepted his invitation. Which he knew would be stretch, especially for Raven.  
Starfire answered the door with her usual bubbly, energetic personality. "Hello friend why do find the need to knock at my door?"

"Hey Star I was just wondering if you wanted to come watch wrestling with me and Cyborg?"

"Glorious! I would to partake in the watching of the real yet not so real wrestling I will go straight to the room of Commons" Star Fire yelled with excitement and before he could say another word she flew down the hall.

"Oh Okay I'm gonna go ask Raven now" Beastboy said quietly knowing that Starfire was too far away to hear him but he turned and headed down to Raven's room.  
He knew that there was 95% certainty that Raven was going to say no but Beast boy liked to try and get Raven involved She's always in her room it's not gonna kill her to come out and socialize with her friends for a while. Besides Beastboy liked to be in Ravens company it gave him a challenge. He knew she didn't think his jokes were funny and they were total opposites personality wise but still there was something different about Raven something that was Unique he liked it a lot.

Raven had been sitting in her room mediating uninterrupted for the first time in quite a while. She had enjoyed her day off by doing what she loves reading, drinking tea and meditating. As she floated in the lotus position she chanted her mantra calmly.  
" Azaratha Metrion Zinthos, Azaratha Metrion Zin"  
A loud bang came on heard door followed by the voiced she loved to hate " Hey Rae Me Cy and Star are watching wrestling wanna come?"

Raven placed her feet back on the floor and walked to her door she opened it just enough to see Beast boys smirking face "No" she replied in her emotionless tone. " Come on Rae it will be fun I promise"

" No leave me alone" Raven was starting to become more irritated faster than usual for some reason but it didn't matter she wanted Beast Boy to leave and a good time would be now. She and Beastboy were friends and she was used to the annoying attempts to hang out. She even liked the fact that Beastboy always tried to get her involved but for some reason it was just different and she was not in the mood.

" You sure? This is your last warning Rae" Beast Boy replied back playfully and the answer he got was not what he was expecting even from Raven.

" No you pain in the ass I don't want any part of your stupid activities now leave me the hell alone"  
The door slammed and Beastboy stood there hurt and confused and he instantly became sad. He had always gone out of his way to be and this one hurt more than usually even though he could have predicted it.

" Fine but just so you know I am just trying to be nice Raven sorry for wanting to hang out with you." Beast boy said with a very stern voice

" Well maybe you should take the hint" Raven yelled back from within her room. She never understood why Beastboy wanted her attention Why can't he just leave me alone.

"Fine but this is last time I ever ask you to watch wrestling with me" Beastboy yelled back he knew that there was no use to keep yelling at each other so he walked back to the common room to see Cyborg and Starfire had started without him. He saw CM Punk on the screen and began to take notice to some of his antics he noticed that they both had something similar about them. Although they were both a couple of jokesters and loved to mess with people when they had to kick ass they always kicked ass. But there was something about CM punk that attracted him even more. The way he ignored people and it just drove them crazy and that's when Beastboy decided that he was going to try it and he had a great reason to after the exchange he had with Raven.  
Just as he was about to sit down next to the two of them the alarm went off and in came Robin from one entrance and Raven from another she looked at Beastboy as if she was about to say something to him but Beast boy turned around ignoring her. Raven could tell that she hurt his feelings and it made her feel uneasy because of how unprovoked it was He was just doing what he always did why did it bother me so much? Raven knew that she was wrong and it bothered her even more that he had ignored her so she was going to apologize but she didn't understand why it bothered her so much.

Screw her Beastboy thought to himself when she looked at him he was actually upset that she snapped on him so hard I know she doesn't like to shill with us and all but I am so sick of her calling me and habits stupid.

Robin standing at the computer turned to bark out his orders after reading the report on the alarm system "There's trouble on I-45 just outside of the city but three different enemies are being reported I'll take the first, Cyborg Star you guys take the Second ,Raven Beastboy you two take the third.

Beastboy was not happy about the fact that they were partnered up together and the unusually short ride in the T-car was incredibly awkward between them but whatever was good for the team and he knew that was the important part. Raven figured that if she was going to apologize that this would be the time. As the Titans arrived at the location prepared for the three unidentified enemies they all saw the same markings and all had the same shock none of them could believe what they saw.

There were no enemies' only glowing markings on the ground right next to where Cyborg had parked the T-car and Beastboy pushed to the front of the group with the look of fear and shock on his face and he muttered "No it can't be." The whole group looked dumbfounded at the ground and saw the three logos written in the sand these were the symbols of the Brotherhood of Evil.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Chapter 2

Beastboy just stood there starting to shake uncontrollably, he could not believe what he was looking at his whole team couldn't.

"This can't be real" Beast boy muttered, Robin walked up beside him and put his hand on his shoulder

"Beastboy relax they are just symbols they could mean anything as far as we know"

Beastboy looked back at Robin with a face that was completely drained of emotion. It was as if Beast boy was glaring at Robin the way Raven glares at him when he and Cyborg ask her to referee stank ball.

Robin removed his arm from Beastboy after sensing that he was not in the mood to be comforted. Beast boy began to walk towards the two signals that were directly next to each other.

The brotherhood of evil logo had always been the same. The three half circles with the brain while he was inside his demonic shell that represented him showing an evil grin. Underneath those three foot drawings in the sand there appeared to be a few words written in English but they were small enough that they couldn't be read  
"Hey Cy do you think you can see this?" Beast boy yelled out to Cyborg. Cyborg began to walk up to the signal where he crouched down next to Beastboy.  
"Let me take a look" Cyborg proclaimed as he began to focus his attention on the symbol.

Cyborg began to adjust his red eye and began to zoom in on the small writings as the rest of the titans looked on puzzled.

"What do you think it is saying?" Raven asked

" I don't know but it looks as if it was written by a four year old" Cyborg replied as he continued to work on figuring it out

" Here let's give him a hand Starfire" Robin chimed in as Starfire began to illuminate her hands over Cyborg trying to make the words light up as  
Robin struck up a couple of flares around the symbols. It was only 9 but still the darkness was about to be at its' strongest.

Raven and Beastboy stood back as they watched the other three worked on the symbol.  
Raven was still bothered at how quickly she got mad at Beastboy about asking her to hang out and she thought that this would be a good time to apologize.

"Hey Beastboy about earlier I just want-" Beastboy simply raised his hand up to stop her from talking.

"Rae I know its fine" Beastboy stated. He wasn't in the mood for an apology he was only focused on figuring out what the message under the symbol meant. Besides an apology from Raven didn't really mean much to him at this point. I'm done being the only one trying to get her involved she can shove her fake apology square up her ass if that stick hasn't taken up all of the space.

His reply really bothered Raven, she didn't understand why he was so worried about these words. It is probably just some stupid threat and didn't have to be a dick. All I wanted to do was apologize. Suddenly a disturbing thought hit Raven like a truck had just run her over. Does he feel this way when he tries to talk to me?

"Guys look I think I figured it out was it says" Cyborg yelled which forced Raven to break her train of thought as the titans all converged on the symbols. " After doing a scan I was not able to find any finger prints but I was able to find out what those words were."

The team listened in  
" It says "you failed them, You let Mark and Marie die" whatever the hell that means." Cyborg looked up for the team's reaction. The rest of the team moved towards cyborg to get more info but one stayed back.

Beastboy could not believe what he had just heard. He felt his body starting to shake again as he clinched his fist. He felt his ears get hot and all of his emotions were rushing through his head. He started to walk backward and from his shock he began to well up.

The rest of the titans were standing around the symbol discussing about what the message meant if anything at all but Beastboy knew he knew all too well. Starfire looked back at him to see why he was not engaged in the discussion.

"Friend why do you not partake in the act of investigating?" asked Starfire with curiosity and concern.

Beastboy said nothing he stared at the ground trying to fight back the tears but a few of them began to run down his face. At this point the rest of the titans were all staring at him especially Raven. She had never seen Beastboy like this, he never was upset over everything Stop crying, please stop crying Beastboy The sight of him like this bothered her more than she realized.

Starfire spoke out again "Friend what is troubling you?" Beastboy was now visibly crying but whipped his nose and cleared his throat to speak

" I know what the message means" he talked with a heavy tone and as soon as he got the words out he began uncontrollably sobbing. Beastboy becoming dizzy and sat down on the ground and as soon as his he hit the ground the rest of his friends moved toward him.

Raven leaped to his side and grabbed his hand as Cyborg Raven and Robin moved towards to assist him.

" Get away from me" Beast boy sobbed out as he ripped his hand away from Raven and made his way back to his feet

"Beastboy calm down" Robin yelled out

"Yeah dude you gotta chill out and tell us why your upset" Cyborg added

Beastboy was still backing up slowly trying to collect himself and was finally ready to speak

"The message is personally meant for me" Beastboy said still visibly upset

"Beastboy how do you know that?" asked Robin as he walked closer to Beastboy trying to comfort him.

Beastboy backed up until he reached he reached the t-car " I know because I know who Mark and Marie are." As he said that he turned and put his face on the hood of the t-car sobbing uncontrollably once again.

"Awh man just don't get any boogers on it" Cyborg said softly trying to cheer his friend up.

"Beastboy who are they are they working for the Brain? Did they help the brotherhood of evil escape from being frozen?" Robin asked sternly

Beastboy rose up from the car with a look of pure anger and raw emotion he stared right in Robin's masked eyes "No they would never they couldn't anyway."

"Beastboy just calm down and tell us" Raven said quietly she walked up and placed his hand softly on his chest. This immediately made Beastboy calm down. There was something about Raven that made him calm down and feel comforted. He was still mad at her and he wanted nothing to do with her but there was something about this instance that helped him. The way she was touching him and looking at him it made him feel so safe.  
But now isn't the time for what he was feeling about Raven he had to let the team know. He had this bottled up for so long he was finally ready to get it off his mind.

"Okay okay um" Beastboy whipped his eyes and composed himself Raven took her hand off of him so he could begin to speak.  
" The reason I know about Mark and Marie is because um they" Beastboy began to stutter and he began to feel light headed as he kept on speaking. He looked at his teammates and saw that they were hanging on his every word.

" They were close to me um this is hard to talk about."  
Beastboy kept searching for the right words but he still felt sick and he felt as if he was going to pass out right on the spot.

"Just say it man." Cyborg reassured his best friend. It was bothering him seeing Beastboy like this and he just wanted him to get it off of his chest. For him and the benefit of the team the stress was killing them.

"They were scientists I lived with in Africa and they are the reason why I am like this, they saved me."

" Were they your care takers?" Starfire asked innocently

" Yea well they were more than that, a lot more than that"

" Well what were they?" Robin asked sternly

"They- they were my parents"

And before he could get the last syllable out Beastboy felt the air leave his lungs and as he turned he dropped hitting his head on the t car hood and passed out on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Chapter 3  
Beast boy laid in the medical bay bed motionless, flat on his back and his face had been injured from when he smacked it off the hood of the t car like a basketball. The rest of his team stood at his bed waiting aimlessly for him to wake up but it had been six hours of silence and one of them spoke.

"I have never seen him that upset before I cannot believe it" Cyborg said after sniffling his tears away. He and Beast boy were best friends and for the first time since they had join the titan Cyborg was scared his friend was seriously hurt. He was afraid that his best bud wouldn't be okay  
Robin stood up from his seat and walked back over to Beast boys side he looked down at him with a sense of worry and then looked back at Cyborg

"He's going to be alright"

Star fire agreed "Rest assured friends Beast boy will fight through this most frightful challenge"

Raven just sat there is the corner of the room with her hood up and her knees in her chest as if she was trying to ball herself up to get out of this situation. She sat in the corner sobbing quietly enough for none of her teammate to notice her but inside Ravens soul she was torn about this and she had no idea why.

She knew she had a special place in her heart for Beast boy, she had that for all of her teammates. If it was anyone of them she would be upset but why was this one bothering her so much. No matter how much she got irritated with him and no matter how annoyed she got with his stupid antics she had grown to love them and in some instances she had looked forward to them. Like he said Beast boy always wanted to know if she wanted to be involved no matter what else was going on. But still he was an ass to me when I tried to apologize why I am getting this upset.

That's when the thought hit her, she had always cared for Beast boy and always liked him but maybe her feelings were not the same as her other teammates what if they were stronger I am falling for him? No I can't be I only feel like this because he is in coma. No there is no way in hell.  
Raven's thoughts were beginning to make her sob even worse until her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Beast boy waking up.

Thank god he is going to be okay

"Wha, what happened to me" Beast boy said faintly he was still incredibly weary, the room was still spinning and it seemed like whenever he looked at his teammates, there were two identical copies of them to the right and left.  
Beast boy had never passed out before, he was never that emotional before either. He was never really an emotional person because he always masked it behind his jokes or his wit but talking about his parents really bothered him. It's tough enough thinking about them but the fact that the brotherhood of evil mentioned them.

" What happened to me guys?" Beast boy asked as he scanned the room trying to figure out where he was.

"You passed out, you hit your head on the t-car" Robin stated as he crouched down besides Beast boys medical bed.

"How long I have been out?"

"6 hours" Cyborg blurted out he was just as happy that Beast boy was okay

"Oh friend we are so happy that you are alright" Star fire yelled out a little too loud for everyone's liking

"Thanks star but can you lower your voice down for me please my head is killing me."

" Oh yes friend I am sorry you did hit your head rather painfully."

"Yeah you should see the dent you put in it." Cyborg added playfully

Beastboy gave a light smile while he and his teammates enjoyed a brief laugh. Once the laugh was over Robin spoke up "Good to see you're okay Beastboy you should try and get some rest."

"Yeah man I will." Beastboy replied back "Titans let's give him some space." Robin ordered

"Rest easy friend." Star fire added gently "Thanks Star"

"Yeah now I gotta get your face print out of my car." Cyborg said with a smile on his face.

"If it's got my face in it probably looks 15 times better." Beastboy said laughing but he had to stop himself because his head was still killing him. As his teammates began to shuffle out of the room.

Raven stayed by his side. She was still upset and just wanted him to hear her out.  
She stayed by the bed for a few minutes with the look of sadness still on her face. She had been upset Beastboy was so hurt but she still just wanted to know she was sorry. Beastboy did not know why Raven was sitting there quiet. He knew she was upset but why?

"Raven?" Beastboy was concerned as to why she hadn't left She can't be this upset over me can she?

"Yeah?" Raven replied back whipping the mucus away from her nose. She hadn't cried like this is quite a long time.

"Are you okay?" Beastboy asked back. This situation was scary enough but to see Raven upset like this was a whole different animal.

"Yeah I am just happy that you're okay." She whipped the tears from her eyes, she was all cried out.

"Thanks but is there anything you wanted to say to me? Since you know you stayed back and all." Beast boy smiled slightly at her as their eyes met. They both felt and instance sense of comfort almost as if their eyes were telling each other that everything was fine between the two of them.

"Um I just wanted to say I'm sorry for freaking out at you earlier." Raven stood up as she said it to stretch herself out she had been sitting the whole time Beastboy was unconscious.

"It's fine Rae." He sounded stern and it still bothered him but he did accept her apology. Raven sat back down and her heart sank from the way he answered_ He really is mad at me. He never gets mad at me. I can't believe this_ She stared down at the floor while Beastboy rolled his head to left to look out the tower window.

There was an awkward silence between the two now as they just sat there. They were no longer make eye contact with each other and they could both sense the tension as they sat there. There was no longer that sense of comfort that they both had when they made eye contact. Now the feeling between the two was just strange.

"Um I should go see what Robin is doing you need to rest." Raven said to break the uncomfortably silence. She stood up again getting prepared to leave and made her way to the door.

"Yeah" Beastboy said back with a sarcastic tone that made Raven instantly upset again. She turned and stared down the hall toward the common room but she felt the tears coming again. Please stop being mad at me was her only thought as she cried. She was upset because she knew she had hurt Beastboy and she didn't like it. She didn't like hurting him because she knew she didn't like hurting someone she liked so much.

Beastboy laid in the bed thinking to himself about how much his head hurt and Raven's emotions being all over the place but those didn't really matter.

Beastboy had one very disturbing thought stuck on his mind and he was beginning to obsess over it just like Raven over Trigon, Cy over Brother  
Blood and Robin over Slade. As soon he was able he was going to be in the evidence room figuring some things out.

_why the brotherhood was back and who had freed them?_

_ what are they planning and why did they leave those symbols in that location?_

_Why did they specifically send a message to him and him only? Why did he say Ravens name when he woke up? In Beast boys mind the most important question was this_

_Why did they mention my parents?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Raven walked back toward the common room after she had finished her little crying session. As she walked in she saw Cyborg in the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich while Robin and Star fire sat on the couch watching TV.

"Oh may we please watch the Jerseyliscious." Starfire asked trying to wrestle the remote away from her boyfriend.

"No Star its four in the morning, all that's on is paid programming." Robin said back while yawned.

"Maybe we should just go to bed Star we are going to have a busy day tomorrow." Robin stood up and took his girlfriend's hand as they went off to bed.

"Cy you want the TV on?" Robin asked before he left the room. Cyborg had finished preparing his sandwich but noticed that Raven had been sitting at the kitchen table with her hood up drinking her tea. She usually never wears her hood in the kitchen

"No you can turn it off I'm headed to bed." Cyborg replied but his attention was on Raven. He knew something was wrong with her because he could hear her sniffling and he knew Raven did not do a lot of things and one of them was cry.

"Alright good night guys see you tomorrow."

"I bid you good night friends."

"Good night." Cyborg said as he walked toward the table to sit down next to Raven, who for some reason did not say good night to Robin or Starfire. Cyborg pulled a chair out directly across from Raven who had a cup of tea in front of her sitting on the table but for some reason she was not drinking it. She was also sitting with her hood up at four in the morning just staring at her lap. Why she didn't just go to her room?

"Hey Raven you okay?"

"Fine." It was her typical tone but something still didn't sit right with Cyborg.

"You sure? I mean its late Why are you going to bed?" Raven didn't respond she simply used her energy to gently lift the tea cup off of the table. Cyborg laughed sensing the sarcasm that only Raven was capable of.

"Well at least we know Beast boy is going to be okay I don't know about you but I enjoyed the peace and quiet." Raven's eyes shot up as soon as his name was mentioned and suddenly the hurt sank in again and she dropped the cup to the floor and smacked her head back on the table.

"Raven Raven its okay I'm here" Cyborg ran over and crouched down next to Raven. He placed a hand on her knee and as soon as he did she turned and hugged him sobbing on his bionic shoulder.

Cyborg was immediately surprised because Raven was never known to show this much emotion. He embraced her back and simply said "Its okay."

Raven got back in her chair embarrassed that she had let herself be so weak in front of Cyborg. All she wanted to do was just roll into a ball and cry but she was trapped in front of Cyborg and she knew sooner or later that she would have to give some information up about why she was so upset

"I need to go to bed." Raven murmured as she began to stand up. Cyborg who was still crouching beside her also stood up next to her

"I'll walk with you" Raven knew that she wasn't going to be let off the hook so she didn't even bother to fight it.

"Okay" was all she added as they left the common room and headed for the east side of the tower where all the bedrooms were. As they walked down the hall way Cyborg had asked the question Raven was dreading .

"Why are you so upset over Beastboy Raven?" She knew it was coming but that didn't mean she was prepared for it or prepared to answer it.  
Raven stopped walking as they reach her room she turned and looked at Cyborg with the nervous vibe running through her body. She was ready to finally just get it over with.

"I have never seen him like that before. It bothered me."

Cyborg looked at Raven knowing that there was more to that answer then what she was saying. He knew Raven and the way she responded to certain things. Most importantly she knew when she was holding something back.

"Raven it bothers everyone but why are you crying you never cry especially over Beastboy?"

"I have never seen him like that and especially because he's mad at-" she stopped herself and instantly became angry. She had let more information out then she had wanted to now she knew she was caught.

"So he gets mad at you every day for freaking out at him why is this one any different?" Cyborg had asked her sincerely but he was pushing her to get some answers.

"I don't know" Raven sunk her eyes down to the floor

"Don't give me that shit what's up Raven I know somethings up." He put his finger gently up to her head " I was in here before remember?"  
Raven smiled a little but she knew it was no or never to get this off of her mind because lord knows Beast boy didn't wasn't going to listen.

"I just have been trying to apologize to him and he's been blowing me off, he's never held a grudge against me before and I don't understand why."

Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder " Because he knows it bothers you Why else does Beastboy do anything? It's just to get a rise out of you." Raven nodded she was beginning to feel better. But why did she feel as if there was something more to Beastboy being hurt than just that? Why did she feel like her feelings were stronger?

"You just gotta let it run its course Raven before you know it he will be back annoying you."

Raven smiled at Cyborg. "Thanks for the help Cy." Cyborg smiled back " No problem just get some rest you know Robin will have us up early."

Raven opened up the door and walked into her room as Cyborg headed down to his room. Well that went better than I thought. Raven felt relieved that Cyborg didn't investigate her feelings harder. She got off the hook east perhaps a little too easy but she wasn't going to question it. Tonight had been an emotional hell and she was ready for bed. She slipped her slippers off gently and crawled into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

The next morning came early for Robin as his alarm went off at the usual 7 so he could get an early jump on any missions the team had. He figured he would head to the evidence room to get a start on the brotherhood of evil symbols that appeared last night. As he rolled out of bed to grab his mask he had to reach over Star fires sleeping body. He didn't really like it when they slept in the same room because they never knew when an attack was coming. But he wasn't kicking her out of bed either.

He nudged his sleeping girlfriend gently " Star I'm going to work okay?" he spoke softly to keep her from being disturbed, she simply nodded her head and rolled over. Robin walked out of his bedroom reflecting on how lucky he was to have her by his side through thick and thin they had been holding tough and he really appreciated it.

As he walked up to the evidence room he could see the sun slightly rising over the Jump City skyline and the reflection was beautiful off the water giving a glassy affect almost as if it were shining back at the sun. Robin thought to himself at how beautiful of a day this was going to be. As he walked up to the evidence room door he heard a quiet ruffling of papers as if someone was in there

He was curious because usually no one is up before him and no one is ever in the evidence room before him. When he opened the door he was shocked to see someone was in there let alone who actually was in there.

"Um Beastboy your up?" Robin asked with the surprise still in his voice. Beastboy didn't look up he was focused on a pile of case files he was studying. His hair was a mess, his clothes were dirty and he had rings under his eyes showing how sleep deprived he was. He looked like he had been doing this for hours.

"Yeah I didn't sleep." Beastboy answered back sternly still looking at the files.

"Well why not?" Robin asked back concerned

"I was too focused." Beast boy replied while flipping through his pages. Robin was stunned to hear that Beastboy? Focused? He must of hit his head harder than we thought.

"Oh How long have you been reading?"

"Since from when you guys left the med bay so like four hours." Robin stood there speechless he was searching for another question to ask but he just couldn't. He couldn't believe Beastboy was this motivated but then again he had a good reason to be. Whoever did this crossed a line with Beastboy that no one has ever gone. No one on the team ever mentioned it, they were always afraid of what his reaction would be they had mentioned his parents and as far as Beastboy was concerned there was no reason to wait.

Robin still standing there looking for something to say was interrupted by Beastboy yelling out "I think we should go to the old base to see if there still frozen."

Robin struck by the idea asked " You think there not?" Neither one of them knew, who knew what to believe after seeing those symbols but Beastboy didn't plan on waiting.

"I don't know but I need to find out. Call everyone up I wanna be out of here in an hour. I'm gonna have everyone meet up in the common room to go over a plan." As Beastboy exited the room Robin stood there realizing he just took an order from someone that wasn't a billionaire vigilante but he knew Beastboy was ready to kick some ass, there was something different about him. Something more serious


	5. Chapter 5

I would just like to give a shout out to gweneverie for helping me out with this site. Go check out her stories they are awesome. I own nothing

Chapter 5

After Beastboy had left the evidence room and he was motoring to his fellow teammate's rooms in order to get them to the t-ship. He was ready to get going and by no stretch of the imagination was he messing around about anything.

As he walked down the hall way he saw Starfire leaving Robin's room as she yawned he quickly yelled to her " Star be in the common room in five for a team meeting." Starfire almost jumped out of her uniform from Beastboy yelling at her and before she could even respond he was already down the hall to go bang on Cyborgs door.

Starfire walked into the common room to see Robin sitting on the couch " Why is Beastboy making rise so early is that not your job?"

Robin looked at her with a slight look of concern " I don't know but Beastboy didn't rest at all last night he was in the evidence room before me and now he's organizing plans and wants to go on a mission? Something is not right here."

Starfire placed her hand on Robins shoulder " Oh I fear that Beastboy does not obsess like you did over Slade. Do you think his hitting of the head had something to do with this?"

Robin placed his arm over Starfire " I hope so too Star but I think I have an idea we just have to get Beastboy away from the four of us for a little so I can tell Cy and Raven."

"Oh please be careful with this idea for sometimes they are not good."  
Robin smiled before placing a kiss on Star fire's cheek " I love it when you doubt me Star, its cute."

Starfire rolled her eyes as Cyborg entered the room whipping the sleepiness out of his face. He walked over to his friends and sat down next to them on the couch. He looked at them with a sense of irritation and spoke out sarcastically " And Beastboy is doing this because?"

Starfire giggled at the look on Cyborgs face while Robin answer his bionic friend " He's organizing a plan to travel to Paris to see if the Brotherhood of evil is still frozen there."

Cyborgs jaw hit the floor " Beastboy is organizing this, damn he must of hit his head harder than we thought."

Starfire looked at her friend and yelled out " We have been thinking that as well!"

Robin motioned to Starfire for her to quiet down "Star its 7:30 quiet down" Starfire whispered back "Forgive me I am apologetic."

Robin ignoring Starfires unnecessary apology looked at Cyborg "Cy I have an idea about Beastboys strange behavior so if we end up taking this trip we are gonna use a code word to cut Beastboys mic off okay?"

Cyborg looked backed puzzled "Why do we have to cut off his mic?"

"Because" Robin looked around to make sure no one else was coming to the Common room and by this time Starfire had gotten up and was looking out the tower admiring the sunrise the same way he had earlier that morning. He then focused his attention back to Cyborg to finish up his thought.

"We need to cut Beastboys mic because I am going to send one of us on an undercover mission to make sure he's okay."

Cyborg has had shocking mornings before but this one was up there not only has Beastboy turned into sun Tzu but now Robin wants one of us to be 007 so he doesn't hurt himself… I should of just stayed in bed. Cyborg still confused asked Robin " Who you got in mind?"

Robin mulled over the possibility of each Titan and which one would fit in the role of spying on Beastboy _If I did it he would suspect something If Cyborg did it he wouldn't suspect anything but he wouldn't take Cyborg seriously if he asked him anything about his parents. Starfire wouldn't be able to she couldn't keep a secret and Beastboy again wouldn't take it seriously._ Robin leaned back on the couch still thinking about his choice prompting a "well?" from Cyborg.

Suddenly Robin figured it out It has to be someone that Beastboy could take seriously, he wouldn't expect it from and someone he knew would keep a secret.

"I got it I'll tell you once we cut his mic." Robin got up and walked over to his girlfriend who was still admiring the sunrise and put his arm around her.

As this happened Cyborg yelled out from the couch "Um what's this code word gonna be there boss man?"

Robin thought to himself for a second when Starfire interrupted his train of thought by saying " Boyfriend the water looks most beautiful this morning."

That's it! Robin popped Starfire on the cheek and blurted out "This is why I love you." And ran back up to Cyborg. Starfire stood there surprised " I love you as well."

Robin ran back up to the couch and crouched down in front of Cyborg " Water if I say anything to you about the water I want you to cut his mic okay." Cyborg looked back still confused about this whole thing but simply gave a "You got it boss man."

As soon as Cyborg got that sentence out Raven headed into the common room headed straight for the kitchen to get herself some tea. She had just rudely woken up but still it was nice to have Beastboy knocking on her door. As she moved to the kitchen quietly Beastboy entered the common room barking out orders. "Raven hurry up with your tea and come sit down I have a lot of shit to review."

Raven looked up with an exhausted look in her eyes and replied back sarcastically "Yes boss."

Raven was still upset about what happened last night but still she wasn't in the mood to get yelled at by someone that wasn't her leader this early in the morning. But still she was happy that Beastboy was willing to acknowledge her after not evening accepting her apology Twice last night.  
Raven had finished up making her tea and made her way over to grab a seat next to Cyborg on the couch. As the four titans sat on the couch they all had their doubts as they stared blankly at their giant projector screen. Beast boy was crouching over the computer desk in front of the couch typing like a mad man before he finally stood up grabbing the laser pointer.

"Alright I made this power point plan last night and I will go over it step by step." The four titans were completely shocked that Beastboy was this focused and prepared about this mission.

Robin spoke up "Um Beastboy how many slides are there?"

Beastboy did not turn around just replied "15."

Cyborg couldn't contain his silence anymore " You made all of this last night?"

Beastboy simply answered " Yeah I didn't sleep." The girls just looked at each other as Cyborg picked his jaw up off the floor. " Can I start now?"

His friends nodded "Good okay now as you know the symbols in the ground were of the brotherhood of evil and to add insult to injury they mentioned my parents."

Beastboy paused to control his emotions as his voiced had cracked when he mentioned his parents. The team waited as they knew Beastboy was slipping a little.

"BB you good?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah I'm good thanks." Beastboy cleared his throat " as I was saying The Brotherhood of Evil has apparently returned after they were frozen by us 7 years ago."

Robin being the investigator he was asked out " How are you so sure it was them? They could still be frozen there."

Beastboy spoke with confidence " Because those symbols have been the same for as long as I've been fighting them and there is only one way to make them."

" And in which way is that Beastboy?" Starfire asked with trademark curiosity

"That logo is on the bottom of the Brains stand. So he must of implanted them there." The team looked surprised at not only what Beastboy had said but how he said it. He had displayed such knowledge and confidence that Raven took notice.

Beastboys words faded out as Raven was sitting there admiring what Beastboy was saying. The way he was so prepared, knowledgeable, confident, professional. Raven thought that it was impressive and even some what attractive. Beastboy? Attractive? I so need to go back to bed Raven took a sip of her tea and then her train of thought was lost as Beastboy finished up his presentations.

"Alright any questions?" Beastboy asked

" No I think everyone is good. When are we making the first move?" Robin responded back

"Now everyone go grab a few travel things I want everyone down to the t-plane in about 15 we are headed to see the old Brotherhood of Evil base. Titans move out!"

Beastboy exited the room immediately to go get his things and he could not wait to go figure things out. He needed to for my parents.

As the rest of titans of slowly drifted from the common room Raven let out a sarcastic "Yeah now we get to sit in a pod for 8 hours."

Before everyone went their separate ways to grab their travel gear Robin whispered to Cyborg " Just wait for the code word." Cyborg nodded back as they both were now on the same page.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Chapter 6

Beastboy was the first one down to docks and was packing his bag into his tripod while the rest of the team made their way down. Beastboy turned around to his teammates and saw them taking their time. This did not amuse Beastboy in the slightest because he had wanted to leave since he figured out his lead.

"Come one lets go stop wasting time." He yelled to his team as they approached the t-ship.

Robin was usually the one that was crazy about being on time and going on his mission. The way Beastboy was acting only confirmed that Robin needed someone to keep an eye on him.

"Beastboy you said be down here in 15 minutes it's been 10." Robin added to make Beastboy feel like he had been too pushy to his teammates but it was to no avail. Beastboy was to fired up about this mission that been made extremely personal before it got even started.

"Well lets go then now we have five extra travel minutes." As the team got into their respective pods Raven had noticed that Beastboys bag was relatively heavy like there was something bulging out of it and Raven was initially concerned but she thought its probably nothing besides he's not himself its probably something from the evidence room.

As the titans all went to their respective pods Robin began his usual check list for the t-plane "Alright everybody checking in."  
" Weapons online." Starfire ordered

"Defense online." Raven ordered

"System online." Cyborg added as he tuned the engine on

"Coordinates are in we are ready for lift off." Beastboy added with enthusiasm, no matter how focused he was on the mission he could always have fun messing around in the t-plane.

" Alright countdown ignited 5" Robin always started the countdown as the started their traditional good luck countdown.

"4!" Starfire yelled out excited for the lift off

"3…" Raven added with her usual tone

"TRUUUUU" Cyborg yelled out as he had become a big two chainz fan.

"One now let's." Beast boy said his part as waited for his teammates to yell out the always exciting.

"GETS THIS BITCH FLYING" the five titans yelled out. Even Raven thought it was funny because although she thought it was improper, she liked to swear. She didn't do it a lot, only when she was really upset but still she thought it was fun.

As the t-plane was ascending Robin decided to see if Beastboy had any other orders or plan details because in order to cut Beastboys mic it would have to take expert timing.

"Beastboy is there anything you want to add before we get there?"

Beastboy who was quiet for the trip because by now his mouth would have been going non-stop. Instead of talking Beastboy had taken that bulky item out of his bag and was fiddling with that, it was something he had never shown his friends and he thought now was a good time to look at it. Only for little while then get your focus back he thought to himself as he heard Robin's question.

"No I'm good I'll let you guys no more as we get ready to land okay?"

"Okay." Robin answered back diligently as he knew that he had gotten his chance. As the t-ship reached its final ascension point minutes after Robin had asked Beastboy the question and it was nice and quiet. Robin finally decided to make his move.

"Hey Cy." He called out.

"Yeah." Cyborg answered back knowing what was coming next even though he was nervous about this spy thing, he knew it was for the best. He was worried about Beastboy but he had hoped that Robin didn't pick him to go undercover.

"Doesn't the water look amazing." Robin stated as he waited anxiously for the signal to sink in.

Cyborg answered back "Yeah it looks great man." He then pressed the button to isolate Beastboys pod and the called back to Robin " Your good he's muted."

Robin decided that he was going to act quick knowing that Beastboy would suspect something if he were quiet for too long.

" Alright everybody listen up we don't have much time. It's no secret that Beastboy has been acting differently so I sending someone undercover to make sure he doesn't obsess over this mission and I am letting you know who it is now."

"And?" Cyborg asked out nervously.

As the titans listened closely Raven keep thinking to herself Not me, please not me. Raven was already worried about the conflicting feelings she had been feeling about Beast boy and especially with him ignoring her. She really just wanted to be away from him with all of his emotional distress because it's one thing for her to be dealing with emotional stress but for Beastboy? That's just not right, he was always the one that was okay and no matter what he was feeling he could just make jokes to make himself feel better but he wasn't doing that at all. He was being quiet and reserved it was almost as if he was acting like her.

But as much as Raven was hoping that this wouldn't happen she was anxious to see if she was the one picked or not.

"Raven its going to be you." Robin finished and Raven immediately became upset she replied back with an empathic "No."

Robin answered back "This isn't something to discuss I'll let you know more when we land Cyborg put the mic on."

"No Robin wai-." Raven yelled back but it was already too late as she could hear Beastboys music from his pod in her microphone.

As Cyborg put the mic back on Beastboy was silent as he was still looking at the item he had packed in his bag and had not noticed his mic was muted. Raven on the other hand was not happy about what had just happened.

_What the fuck now I have to Beastboys babysitter with all this shit going on. Damn it this sucks_ Although Raven was upset and swearing like sailor about being assigned the undercover mission she was actually kind of curious about it.

Now she had her chance to let Beastboy get to know her better and get to know him better and hopefully she could figure out why her feelings were so messed up about him but the personal side of it didn't matter because she had to do what was best for the team and that was the priority._ If Robin has this much faith in me I guess I have to do this.  
_  
Beastboy had put his item down when he realized that they were getting closer to the target and began to let his team know. Butterflies were going nuts in his stomach because he could not wait to do this

_This is my mission my plan and my chance to figure this out. Let's do this baby.  
_  
"Hey guys were close we are going to be landing soon so I need everybody listen up."

"Go ahead we're listening." Robin added back

"Alright I need everyone focused for clues or anything that could of freed the brotherhood we are going to be searching the whole area so I need everyone focused okay? Cyborg take us down."

"Thank goodness we are here I have had to use the room of bathing for quite some time now." Starfire blurted leading Cyborg to say back sarcastically

"Um Star.. thanks for the news flash."

"Oh sorry I believe I gave up too much information." Starfire answered back embarrassed

As the t-ship was going to land the titans were getting focused on the mission although the emotional stress they went through the past couple hours was still weighing heavily on them especially Beastboy and Raven but that only be an appetizer for what they were going to find inside that old base.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
As the team members left their respective pods they all took a few moments to stretch themselves out for it had been a long trip to the base and being in that pod can make anyone feel stiff.

While the team stretched Beastboy began to assess the situation and immediately let the team know what he had in mind.

"Alright guys if memory serves me right we destroyed the security system so it should be safe to go right in and as soon as we go in we should be able to light up the room with either star bolts or Cyborgs cannon so let's go."

The titans stood there shocked Robin spoke out to Beastboy.

"Um it's four in the morning Beastboy we should set up camp."  
"Yes the voyage was longer than expected due to the inclement weather." Starfire added

Beastboy stared back angrily; he wanted to argue but realized that he wasn't at a very good point of leverage. They had just flown 20 hours across the Pacific Ocean and Asia into Paris because of a hurricane on the east coast they were all tired and really needed to go to bed. Beastboy knew what was going to happen if he argued. _I'll probably just get overruled by vote or some BS.  
_  
"Fine" Beastboy answered back irritated he did not want to wait at all to figure this mystery out ASAP. He was willing to compromise though to let his team rest.

"Thank god good night y'all." Cyborg yelled out crawling back into his pod.

"Goodnight friends." Star fire called out as she crawled into the dual pod where she and Robin were going to sleep.

Robin walked up to Beastboy to comfort him "Don't worry we will figure this out I promise you," he put his hand on Beastboys shoulder. "Just get some rest and I'll get everyone up early to look."

Beastboy looked back at him with sense of surprise because it was never like Robin to comfort someone and he realized that he could use some chill time besides he didn't wanna become obsessed like Cy or Robin had in the past.

"Yeah man that sounds good I could use the rest I have been acting a little like you lately." Beastboy chuckled

They both shared a smile before Robin turned and went to bed as he walking back he yelled to Beastboy "You going to bed?"

Beastboy had walked underneath his pod yelled back "Nah I'm just going to sit here for a little bit."

"Alright good night." Robin yelled back as he settled back into his pod next to Starfire who was already asleep.

Beastboy was admiring the stars for a few moments before he heard a familiar voice ask

"Mind if I join you?"

Beastboy turned back and answered back robotically "Sure Rae."  
Raven figured that she would just start her assignment and who was she kidding she knew she wanted to be around Beastboy.

"Thanks how you doing?" Raven asked as she sat down on the ground next to Beastboy but there was respectable distance between the two. There was still a bit of tension between the two because of their squabble and Raven wanted to settle it. Plus Raven knew that Robin would be pleased with her if she had started her mission without him asking her.

Beastboy wasn't paying attention to Raven he was staring at the sky thinking of his parents but he didn't wanna be mean and ignore her.

"I'm fine thanks." He answered her still staring at the sky and his tone came off as stand offish as if he didn't wanna talk to anybody.  
Raven taken back that he was still being mean to her decided that she was just going to come out and ask. She couldn't stand the fact that she was still mad at her

"Why are you being mean to me?" Raven asked sternly she wanted him to pay attention to her.

Beastboy looked at her with a look of surprise as if he didn't know where this was coming from.  
"What are you talking about?" he said with shock

"Ever since I didn't wanna go watch wrestling with you you've been mad at me and I wanna know why."

She glared at him attempting to intimidate him into an answer but she really just wanted this tension to be over.  
Beastboy turned his head to make eye contact with Raven. He noticed how beautiful she looked even before she was going to bed. She didn't have her leotard on and her black spandex was on. She had her legs exposed and her hair was down plus the way the light from the pod was hitting it her it made look incredible.

"I'm not Rae I'm just worried about this mission look I don't feel like talking about this right now." Beastboy answered back quickly hoping to avoid the topic. He added on "I kinda just wanna be alone."

Raven was stunned that not only was he not mad at her but he didn't want anyone around him. Beastboy was never antisocial and he always wanted to talk so this was beginning to worry her.

"Look I don't think you should be alone your upset and I wanna help if that's okay?" Raven concerned about her friend had moved closer to him.  
Beastboy surprised that Raven wanted to help him because let's face it she wasn't really the helpful type simply said back "Oh okay."

After Beastboy said that there was a few minutes of awkward silence as they both sat near each other staring at the stars. Raven felt uncomfortable about the whole situation and wanted to talk and besides her mission was to get Beastboy to share some information about why he had been so upset about this mission, other than seeing his parents name. She was thinking of a way to make Beastboy comfortable and able to talk. _I've got it!  
_  
"Um do you wanna play a game?" Raven asked calmly  
Beastboy was a little surprised that Raven was doing this but he was willing to play along. Plus he wanted to get his parents off of his mind for a little bit.

"Yeah sure what game?" he asked back nicely

Raven paused for a little to admire Beastboy and how his hair was perfectly messy. He looked so handsome as he sat there and again she couldn't understand why she was thinking these things but she wasn't fighting the thoughts either.  
She brought her thoughts back to the game and continued on "I was thinking a game where I ask a question then you ask one and we just keep rotating you know so we could just relax."

Beastboy looked back still a little confused asked back "Any rules?"

Raven thought to herself if she really wanted to set herself up for this so she switched the power. "You name them."

Beastboy thought for a second and came up with his rules. "Okay you can ask anything you want and you only get one skip." He thought for one more moment. "And we only get to ask ten questions each with no repeats."

Raven was nervous about this because she didn't know what she was going to get asked but she figured she would play off of how Beastboy would play.

"Okay do you wanna start?" Raven asked

"Sure um." Beastboy was searching for the right question because he didn't wanna push Raven too far too early. He finally figured he had a chance to understand Raven and he wasn't going to pass this up. So as he searched his brain he finally figured out the first question.

"What's your favorite book?"

Raven thought to herself for a second "The book of Azar probably." Raven looked for her question and found it.

"What is your favorite sports team of all time?"

"Baltimore Ravens without a doubt." He replied back with a smile he already had his next question set up as this game was going to be more revealing then they had planned.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

Chapter 8

Cyborg couldn't sleep very well and he was tossing and turning inside of his pod. Being 6'8"had its advantages but now was defiantly not one of them so he figured he'd get out of his pod to stretch.

As he got out he overheard Beastboys laugh and decided he would see who he was talking too. Raven? Really? He then remembered the undercover mission so he wasn't going to make himself known but still he couldn't help himself from listening.

Beastboy was ready to ask his second question

"What is longest you've meditated before?"

Raven leaned back thinking to herself "Um without any interruptions I'd say 18 hours."

Beastboy looked back at her "wow Rae that's a long time." He chuckled while Raven blushed a little bit she knew she was going to have step her questions up a little play off of him play off of him she kept thinking to herself as she asked her next question.

"Um What is your favorite Video game?" _That will work for now  
_  
"Probably Call of Duty that's always fun" Beastboy thought for a second he couldn't wait any longer he wanted to step this up a little. Raven never opened herself up she was always in her room and now he finally had his chance to get her to spill some beans.

"Why do you always sit in your room?"

Raven had to think to herself because she didn't want to say anything too revealing at least not until he asked so she replied back with

"Because I just like my space and I need to meditate so I just kill two birds with one stone by staying in my room."

Beastboy looked back at her with an understanding look on his face

"Oh that makes sense. Okay your turn."

Raven had her next one ready "Why do you always want me involved in everything?"

Beastboy sat up and answered back genuinely

"I just don't like how your always alone I just like to know you're not upset or depressed or anything that's all." Raven thought about his answer and couldn't believe it. _That was so mature and sweet What's wrong with him? Why do I keep thinking like this?  
_  
As Raven wrestled with her conflicting thoughts about Beastboys sudden spike in attractiveness she replied back with a  
"That's incredibly nice of you, now your turn."

Beastboy asked quickly "Do you like hanging out with me? Because whenever I ask you always say no"

"Yeah I do but sometimes I just need to meditate and some of your hobbies aren't necessarily interesting to me." They both shared a chuckled.

"I guess that makes sense your turn." Beastboy said with a smile.

Raven figured she would just jump into it "Do you ever feel insecure about being green?"

Beastboy shrugged and leaned back answering " Nah I mean I was when I first joined the doom patrol but after they took me in and taught me to embrace and love myself I never really worried about it."

Raven was impressed and she still couldn't believe she was hearing mature well-thought answers from Beastboy but before she could continue her thoughts Beastboy blurted back his next question.

"Who is the hottest guy titan?"

Raven looked back with a sarcastic look on her face "Really?" she answered back.

"Yeah I mean I already know it's me but I just wanna hear you say it." Beastboy said back with his typical jokester attitude.

Raven decided she was going to mess with a little bit so she answered back "Robin without a doubt."

Beastboys jaw hit the ground and Cyborg who was still listening behind the other side of the T-ship was equally as shocked.  
"Robin?" Beastboy yelled back in complete shock "Fucking Robin? Really?"

"Yeah he's a great leader he's mature fit and I love his hair." Raven smiled

"Fuck that " Beastboy said back jealous he was hoping that she would say him and whether he wanted to admit it or not he realized that Raven's answer just pissed me off. He really wish he had said his name because if the shoe was on the other foot he would of said her but his thoughts were gone as Raven spoke again

"What's wrong is someone jealous?" Raven asked teasing the green changeling

He looked back with a no nonsense expression and said "It's your turn we are your 5th."

Raven thought to herself about what to ask because Beastboy raised the stakes with his last question and she needed one equally as juicy.

"If you had to pick one girl in the world to make out who would it be?"

Beastboy didn't know how to respond he wanted to say her as quickly as possibly but he decided he was going to be coy, switch it up a little bit. He had his plan and now it was time to execute

Cyborg still standing around the corner was loving every minute of what he was hearing  
"This is awesome" he whispered to himself as he listened to Beastboys answer

"Um any girl in the world?" Beastboy asked as Raven nodded confirming the question

"Jeez it would have to be someone special, someone worth it."

"Well who is it?" Raven asked pushing the answer out of him

"You sure you wanna know?" He asked leading Raven on with his answer

"Yeah That's why I asked." Raven answered back irritated

"Okay." Beastboy hesitated "If I had to make out with anyone in the world it would be." He hesitated again he wanted to say it but he found himself at a loss for words. _Just do it Just do it_

There was a moment of brief silence as Beastboy finally spoke.

"It would be you Rae."

Raven was absolutely shocked at what she had just heard. He wants me? What? No this cant

Cyborg was just as shocked around the corner but he always knew Beastboy had it in him but he decided he had to get a closer look to see if anything was going to happen here so he cut across the back of the t-hip so he could see behind Beastboys pod. He was staring at Beastboys back but he could see the both of them just fine. But he heard a beep on his arm, he hadn't charged his power cell and if he didn't go back soon his body would go into rest mode.

_I can stay a little longer._ He told himself

"Me out of all the people in the world me?" She asked beyond confused

"Yeah Rae."

"Wow I just can't believe it." Raven asked her jaw still on the ground.

Beastboy decided to spring into action after the moment of awkward silence.

"Um I have my question ready" he spoke cautiously

"Okay" Raven answered back anxiously

Beastboy scooted forward to where he was right in front of Raven and the tips of their noses touching and he asked

"Do you wanna kiss me?" he asked quietly

Raven moved her head back slightly amazed and although there were one thousand emotions running through her body she decided to go with what she was feeling. She couldn't fight it anymore she really like Beastboy and now was her chance to seize it.

"Yeah I do."

As they moved their lips together just close enough to feel each other but not to touch they heard a loud thud on the ground. They both got up and looked to see Cyborg on the ground fallen into rest mode from battery failure.

"Cy you alright?" Beastboy asked as they both got to his side to help him up.

"Yeah I just to go to my pod." Cyborg said back embarrassed because not only had he been caught eavesdropping but now he got his karma by having his power cell die.

"We should help and maybe go to sleep." Raven said as she was in complete emotional destruction. Not only did she get her feelings confronted about Beastboy but her chance to face them was ruined by her trespassing teammate that almost witnessed them kiss. Raven had enough for the night it was horrible and as they helped Cyborg into the pod they didn't speak to each other.

After Cyborg was hooked up to his portable charger he immediately fell asleep not saying anything about the incident so whatever questions they had would have to wait for the morning.

Beastboy climbed back down and he and Raven had a moment of eye contact which lead Beastboy, who was ready to emotionally explode after all that happened the past couple days, to say

"Maybe we should go to bed."

Raven nodded knowing that the situation between her and Beastboy went from bad, too weird too now flat out horrible. She just wanted to go back to bed and not deal with what just happened and pray that it was nothing more than a bad dream.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

Chapter 9  
The next morning came early for the titans as Robins alarm set off at 8 am. He rolled over slightly to grab his mask off of his communicator and began to stretch out as Starfire also rolled over to get room to get up. As Robin grabbed his mask and strapped it on he began to roll his neck. He always got a stiff neck whenever he slept in his pod and forgetting to take his cape off didn't help the situation either. As he pushed the button to release the pod's roof Starfire sat up and turned to Robin.

"Are you going to wake the teammates up?" she asked with the grogginess still in her voice.

"Yeah be outside when I get back please." Robin whispered back as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

She nodded and as Robin climbed out of the pod she began to get up and clean the pod up. Robin's feet hit the ground and he began to walk over to Cyborgs pod to give him the early wake up call. _Raven's probably already up meditating and Beastboy, who the hell knows._

Robin walked up to Cyborgs ladder and climbed up to see Cyborg charging his power cell instead of just being in regular sleep mode. Robin thought it was unusual but it didn't want to question it because he didn't really understand Cyborgs technology. He knocked on the glass to get Cyborg to wake up.

"Cyborg lets go." He said sternly as Cyborg woke up and nodded to his team captain. Robin began to climb back down and as he was told Cyborg.

"Meet in front in 5." Robin climbed down from the pod to see Raven walking over to the front of the pod.

"You're up early." He chuckled as Raven didn't even acknowledge him. She was so worried about what happened last night that she didn't even hear Robin say anything to her. She wanted to get away from everyone and not even think about last night. How close she was to finally telling Beastboy how she felt. How she was finally going to kiss him and it all got ruined and now who knows how Beastboy was going to react. _Why was Cyborg even there? God I just want to go back to the tower_.

Robin wasn't surprised that Raven ignored him especially because of how early it was. Robin walked around the back end of the T-ship to Beastboys pod and to Robins shock was waiting for him.

"You're up early again." Robin spoke with sarcasm because he tell the way Beastboy looked that he had not slept again. _Just like in the evidence room.  
_  
Beastboy stood up to brush himself off and quickly starting walking to meet up with the others but not before yelling out "Yeah, c'mon lets get this going."

The five titans began to walk towards the cave and entered carefully one by one. Starfire lit up the tunnel up with her hand as they walked down the lone hallway of the compound they were silent. Raven was thinking about how much of a disaster last night was and how she wanted to just forget it._ Why did I let it go that far? Why didn't I just kiss him and tell him how I felt_? Raven was not focused on the mission at all and all she really just wanted to get away from everyone but she had to get this over with.

When the titans reached the end of the hallway they saw where their final battle with brotherhood of evil had taken place and where most of their enemies had been frozen but it was still incredibly dark in there.

"Cy, Star if you would?" Robin turned and the two began to use their natural light to illuminate the room

"Alright split up and see if you find anything." Robin ordered as the five split up and panned out over the room. Raven walked up over to where the old TV screens were and scanned the row. They were all busted and the glass and eroded away for the most part. It was dark in that area of the room and as Raven took a step she felt something underneath her foot and instantly heard a dogs cry.

"Sorry Beastboy." Beastboy turned back into a human form and looked back at Raven

"It's alright Rae" He seemed focused and not worry about it and before he kept walking back he looked at Raven.

"Hey Rae about last night."

"um yeah?" Raven asked nervously she had no idea what was going to happen. Her and Beastboy were incredibly intimate last night but it ended with a disaster. She was afraid with all of what Beastboys has gone through that he was going to flip out.

"About last night I meant every word." He said it quickly and he then continued his search.

Raven couldn't believe that he wasn't upset and she could sense genuine emotion with what he had just said. She was happy that he wasn't mad at her but that still didn't help of why last night happened the way it did.

Beastboy walked past a part of the compound and he felt something hit his feet and he immediately tumbled to the floor. He looked back running his hands on the floor to see what he had just hit and he was able to get his hands on it.

"Hey guys I found something I think." The team converged on him and Starfire shined a light over Beastboy so the team could see it. The brotherhood of evil have been frozen still and they stood there while the ice maintained their last emotions but there was something sitting in front of the brain. Something that was familiar.

They looked and Beastboy stood up "No way" he whispered. It was something that he thought was destroyed, something that lingered in his past, it was the chest that he had made Terra, and on it was a note that said "read me".

"Should we open it?" Cyborg wondered.

"Yeah we should." Robin added as Starfire and Raven looked on

Beastboy opened up the chest and took out a folded up note that looked like was just newly printed and he opened it up to see that it was typed  
out. He studied the paper when he heard "What's it say?" from Raven.

"Yeah please read it aloud." Starfire added

Beastboy cleared his throat and began to read  
**Hello Garfield**  
**It has been awhile since I have seen you and I knew if I got your attention correctly it would lead you here. I did not know you would be so emotional about your parents. It truly is a shame what happened to them and to add insult to injury you are reading this note in the symbol of your only true love. Pity**  
Beastboys voice became heavy but he continued on while his teammates listened.  
**I know you are probably wondering who I am and don't you worry your green head I will reveal myself soon enough. You are going to see why I am toying with you my green puppet but I'll leave you with one little hint. I am not who you think I am. I am not the brotherhood nor Slade but like I said I'll be seeing you shortly and my only goal is destroy your entire world inside out and like I said see you soon Garfield.**  
Beastboy looked up as the rest of his teammates and was fighting back the tears as he looked at them. He couldn't believe that someone was targeting his entire life, he had never felt this angry before all he kept thinking to himself "Whoever this I'ma kill this mutha fucka."

"Beastboy are you alright?" Robin asked

"No." Cyborg crouched down next to him to try and console him. "Cy not right now please." Cyborg backed up and gave Beastboy some space.

"Beastboy I know your upset but any idea of who this could be?" Robin asked him with empathy in his voice

Beastboy whipped his eye and stood up at his leader he looked up at his leader and with an incredibly intense tone

" I don't know or care cause I'm going to fucking kill them." He stormed back out to the t-ship and left his teammates standing there. They all slowly started to follow him.

"What you guys think?" Robin asked his teammates

"No idea" Cyborg answered as Raven and Starfire nodded on. "I think we should hang back though and let Raven continue her mission Star Cy stay with me we will search for whatever else we can find."

Raven didn't even bother to argue because she wanted to be alone with Beastboy, she wanted answers from last night and now she was going to them.

"Alright we will meet you two back at the ship in a half hour." Robin and the rest of the team went back to the compound and she was nervous. She was nervous about how upset Beastboy would be and how he was going to react to her trying to comfort him but it didn't matter she was ready.

She walked outside to see Beastboy sitting under his pod writing some things down in a notebook. She walked over to him and sat next to him. He didn't notice her as he was still scribbling some things down.

"Hi." Raven decided she would break the uncomfortable silence. Beastboy picked his pencil off the paper and looked up at her.

"Hi" he said with a faint smile

"You okay?" Beastboy turned his attention back to his notepad but still acknowledge her question

"Not really but I'll be fine I just wanna figure out who's fucking with me." Raven nodded understanding his point

"Yeah I know don't worry we will." Beastboy grunted as he continued to write Raven tried to look over his shoulder but couldn't see well enough.

"Um can I ask you something?" Beastboy stopped his pencil and looked up smiling

"That depends do you wanna finish our game? We each have 4 left" Raven decided to roll with it she knew that this would be another way to get more information out of him, not for Robin but for her because she wanted answers from last night.

"Yes now what are you working on over there?" Beastboy lifted his note pad and showed that it was a drawing of Raven looking out a window. Raven was immediately shocked, embarrassed and impressed and she didn't want to admit she was slightly aroused by it. There was something about Beastboys hobbies and actions that made him sexy and she didn't really care to fight those feelings anymore.

"Wow Beastboy that's amazing how long have you been drawing? Was that what was bulging out of your bag?" Beastboy wagged his finger at her.

"ah ah ah it's my turn Rae." Raven rolled her eyes " Now Let me see, how often do you use that mirror me and Cy found?"

"All the time now answer me How long have you been drawing and is that what was in your bag?" Beastboy rolled his eyes

"Fine A couple years ever since I got in that fight with Adonis because it helps me get my anger out and yes mom it is."

"Oh that's really good Beastboy I like it your talented." Beastboy smiled

"Thanks Rae but Um this is going to be awkward so I'm just going to come right out and say it but um do you ever masturbate?" he paused and waited for her response.

Ravens head jolted forward "What?" Beastboy sunk his shoulders

"I'm sorry it's just that your always so uptight and I don't know I'm sorry its none of my business."

Raven glared at him with a fury unmatched " Your right it's not and yes."

Beastboy smiled at the answer and he the mental image he just got of Raven masturbating wasn't a bad thing either but he was just asked his next question

"Are you mad at Cyborg for last night?"

"No."

"that simple huh" Raven said back sarcastically

"Yeah I mean Cyborg knows a lot about me so if he heard something last night he would just say it so I'm not that concerned." Raven nodded back with approval. She was nervous about what cyborg heard and she wanted to know what he heard and she planned on finding out.

"Okay Rae we each have one left and you go first." Beastboy smiled

Raven figured that she would attempt to fulfill the mission Robin assigned her too but she was afraid to ask this question. She knew Beastboy was emotionally fragile but the way they had been bonding during this game she felt comfortable.

"Beastboy what happened to your parents?"

Beastboy glared hard back at Raven "I would like to use my skip now." He was stern but polite about it.

Raven felt bad about asking him that "I'm sorry I was just curious."

"It's fine Rae maybe another time but please just ask another question."  
Raven searched for something that could distract him. It was no secret that Beastboy was a very sexual person and enjoyed talking about it and she wanted him to get his mind off of his parents.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" Raven blushed because she couldn't believe she had just asked that but she figured with all of the feelings she had been having about him lately she was curious to see if they were mutual.

Beastboy looked back at her "Didn't I already establish this when I said I wanted to kiss you?"

Raven blushed "Yeah I guess so but just give me a yes or no answer please."

"Yea Rae you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I really mean that." Raven was speechless she could not believe that she had just heard that from him. It was surprising and it was the answer she wanted but wasn't expecting. "Thank you Beastboy"

"Okay it's my turn." Beastboy cleared his throat " Were you really going to kiss me last night or were you just messing with me?" Raven didn't feel any nervousness for some reason instead she felt confident in her answer and she had no idea why.

"Yeah I was and I still want to."

Beastboy decided to put his game on after she said that. He couldn't lie he had always had a thing for Raven and it was more than friendship. But he never wanted to pursuit it, he never knew how Raven really felt about him and he always thought that she just viewed him as an annoyance and her wanting to kiss him was completely out of nowhere but he wasn't going to fight it.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Beastboy asked with a seductive tone in his voice and as he leaned forward for them to kiss, the tension between them was ready to explode as they both decided to stop fighting the natural attraction they had for each other when suddenly a voice rang out from behind them.

"Hey guys lets go get in the pods." Robin ordered

"I can't catch a fucking break." Beastboy muttered as he got up and uncharacteristically Raven whispered to him "Maybe when we get back champ." And she winked at him and then teleported back to her pod. Beastboy could not believe what he had just seen but these past few nights have been strange enough and as he climbed into his pod he checked the note again and asked himself.

"Who the fuck are you?" and he then decided to take his mind off things for the ride home and he then put his head phones in and turned on one of his favorite songs one that always calmed her down.

"Nothing like a little music too calm me down." And with that the t ship was off the ground and headed back towards titans tower.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing The songs are take care by Drake ft Rihanna and Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria

Chapter 10

The ride home was normal, the storm cleared up so they could take the normal route and everyone was kind of quiet and just talking amongst themselves casually. Beastboy was listening to his IPod and he was humming some music to himself but he couldn't help but think about what had happened. First the Brotherhood of Evil, then my parents, then terra, whoever this is they are fucking with every aspect of my life.

Robin thought that this would be a good time to see what Raven had gotten out of Beastboy.

"Hey Cyborg look at the water." Cyborg wasn't really paying attention and just simply replied back with a

"Yeah it looks nice." Robin thought that he had remembered about the code word so he began to talk as if Beastboy was disconnected.

"Okay Raven have anything to report." Raven didn't really fell like talking, she had just missed her second chance to kiss Beastboy and she knew that the conversation she had just had with him made her feelings for him even more confusing and although she was only doing it because it was her mission she was really enjoying it. She enjoyed the connection she just had with Beastboy and she felt it was wrong to talk about what they talked about. _He trusted me_.

"Nope." She spoke in her usual monotone voice.  
"Well did you talk to him?" Robin was beginning to pry now.

"Yeah I did and there's nothing to report."

"Are you sure? Raven the point of this mission was to get him to open up to you."

Raven was beginning to get irritated. "I know Robin but he didn't say anything that was out of the ordinary."

Beastboy had been scrolling through songs on his IPod when he heard Robin and Raven talking about their mission. He was immediately pissed off That bitch was only comforting me because of a recon mission? Fuck her and Robin No wonder she said was attracted to him I bet they planned this just to fuck with me. He thought about speaking up and flipping out on both of them but he decided to stay quiet to see what else they were going to say.

"Okay well you two are going to have to spend time back at the tower." Robin ordered. Raven knew that was coming next but still she liked the time she was spending with Beastboy. "Okay boss." She replied back sarcastically.

"Okay Cyborg connect him back." Cyborg looked down to see that everyone was still connected _shit_

"Um okay boss." He knew he had just fucked up big time. Cyborg just face palmed himself because not only did he eves drop on Raven and Beastboy last night, now he forgot to turn Beastboys headset off so he probably just heard everything but luckily the music from Beastboys iPod was still pretty loud.

"Yo BB turn that up." Cyborg yelled out as he heard the song through Beastboys pod.

"Alright I got you." Beastboy was pretty pissed off that they had done that behind his back but he didn't want his emotions to be shown he then turned up the song that was playing.  
**I've asked about you and they told me things But my mind didn't change And I still feel the same What's a life with no fun? please don't be so ashamed I've had mine, you've had yours we both know We know, they don't get you like I will My only wish is I die real Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still**

"Can you please play something else?" Raven asked with her irritation.  
"Yeah I got one for you Rae." A long sweeping acoustic guitar riff played followed quickly played that same riff with a heavy electric tone. Cyborg and Robin began nodding their heads while Starfire plugged her ears as the lyrics came in.

**You could've been all I wanted But you weren't honest Now get in the ground You choked off the surest of favors But if you really loved me You would've endured my world**

Raven knew what song it was but she wasn't sure why he was playing it for her, but she knew she liked it. It was a heavy metal song that had to deal with pain and deception from a female. But still Raven just assumed he was playing it because he knew she liked this type of music.

"Good choice." She chuckled Beastboy didn't reply back knowing that he had accomplished his goal. He had subliminally taken a shot at Raven and she had no idea no one did he had finally out smarted his teammates. Just liked CM Punk He smiled as the song played on.

** Well if you're just as I presumed A whore in sheep's clothing Fucking up all I do And if so here we stop Then never again Will you see this in your life**

** Hang on to the glory at my right hand Here laid to rest is our love ever longed With truth on the shores of compassion You seem to take premise to all of these songs**

** You stormed off to scar the armada Like Jesus played martyr, I'll drill through your hands The stone for the curse you have blamed me With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep But if you could just write me out To neverless wonder... happy will I become Be true that this is no option, So with sin I condemn you Demon play, demon out!  
**That line hit Raven right in the gut _Is he trying to make fun of me?" _She couldn't figure out why Beastboy would of said a song with the word demon in it was for her. Unless he was trying to hurt her feelings. She immediately began to feel the tension in her body rise and she was ready to confront him about it until Robin yelled out.

"Hey guys were home."

Beastboy turned his IPod off and unplugged it. He wasn't in the mood to be around anyone. It was one thing to know that someone was targeting him but it was a completely different thing to know his teammates were conspiring against him. The titans jumped out of their pods respectively and walked up the stairs to the tower they made their way to the common room when they all plunged down on the couch expect for Beastboy, he silently made his way back to his room and laid down. He put on some music and began to think of why he was so upset. He was upset about what had happened he wanted to know what was going on. Why someone was attacking him and why was Raven being fake towards him because that conversation with her made him realize something. He started to tear up and the reason that he was crying was because he loved Raven and that's why it hurt so bad because he loved her and he absolutely no idea why.

Back in the common room Cyborg and Robin were playing Xbox while Starfire looked on. Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Where's BB?" Cyborg asked

"I don't know in his room?" Robin looked over to Raven as he said that "Don't you think you should check it out?"

"Fine." Raven got up and placed the book on the couch and headed to Beastboys room not knowing the emotional hurricane she was headed into.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing  
Chapter 11

It was late after the trip back from the old brotherhood of evil base but not late enough for everyone to go to bed. Everyone stayed in the common room as Raven went to talk to Beastboys under Robins orders. Although Robin told her to do this she was kind of looking forward to it. As she walked down the east side of the tower she became excited, she actually wanted to hang out with Beastboy.

The talk they had the past two nights made her realize that Beastboy wasn't the same immature little boy when they first met. He still had his sense of humor, but it was different his posture, his mannerisms and the way he all around acted was impressive and attractive. She wasn't afraid to think that know, she admitted to herself that she thought Beastboy was attractive and now who knows maybe without any distractions she could finally get that kiss from him.

As Raven continued up to his room she heard music playing incredibly loud from his room. She wasn't really familiar with rap music but she that it was "Soundtrack to My Life." By Kid Cudi. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey Beastboy." She spoke out with a slight enthusiasm, there was so response so knocked again and yelled out a little louder "Beastboy open it's me." She waited until the song ended to knock again and when it did she rose her hand up to knock a third time but stopped before her fist met the titanium door. She moved her ear to the door to confirm what she had heard. She heard sniffling as if Beastboy was crying. _Beastboy crying? No way_ she knocked again.

"Hey Beastboy you wanna hang out?" she spoke softly she wanted to comfort her friend if something was bothering him.

Beastboy was laying on his bed facing the wall, he had stopped crying but he was still visibly upset. He didn't want to talk to Raven but he felt bad just leaving her there so he paused his eye pod and rolled out of his bed.

"No Rae I just wanna get some sleep." He was sniffling as he talked so Raven knew that he was upset.

"You sure? Cyborg and Robin are playing Rock Band and they want you on guitar." She was trying to comfort him but she didn't want to pry.

Beastboy was starting to get irritated "No I'm good." He was incredibly sharp and had an attitude. Raven wasn't about to leave until she knew he was okay. "Beastboy can you let me in?"

Beastboy hollered back through his door "No Raven I wanna be alone."

_This must be how he feels_ she chuckled to herself but she asked out "Why? Just let me in I wanna talk"

Beastboy had enough the whole sequence he heard on the t-plane replayed in his head and he was trying the best to keep his cool but he was sick of Raven badgering him and he was ready to flip. He walked up to the door and grabbed it with both hands slamming it open in front of Ravens face. He was breathing heavy and had both hand in a tightly clinched fist.

"Leave me alone." He was grinding his teeth as he spoke trying to yell because although Raven was annoying the shit out of him he knew she had good intentions. Raven was surprised at his actions and she was little taken back but she wasn't intimidated

"What's your problem was I interrupting a Beastboys private time?" she tapped him on the shoulder playfully trying to make him smile which immediately failed as he shrugged her arm off of him. She stepped back as he raised his voice.

"Raven I'm not in the fucking mood now leave." Beastboy turned to shut his door when Raven in her typical sarcastic tone answered

"I was trying to help you dick." The way she said it was like someone striking a match and lighting Beastboys short fuse but then throwing gas on it to accelerate the fire. He had completely forgot about holding back on her instead he felt anger and heat rush to his head like it had been shot out of a cannon.

"I'm the dick? At least I'm not the one trying to comfort someone on false pretenses you fucking fake."

Ravens reaction she was shocked because of the he was snapping at her and she was confused as to why he was doing it.

"Wha What are you talking about?" she stuttered from nervousness and she was upset seeing Beastboy like this especially because it was directed at her. Beastboy didn't think he could angrier but then she asked him that and now the gloves were off.

"What am I talking about? The only reason you're doing this is because Robin told you too and that's why you talked to me last night because you were following fucking orders."

Raven couldn't believe what she had heard, she felt the rush of embarrassment and sadness rush to her face. " How did you?, Beastboy I can explain."

Beastboy raised his hand in front of her face cutting her off " No need too I heard your whole conversation in the t-ship. I opened up to you and it was all for fucking information? Some fucking friend you are." Raven lowered her eyes ashamed that she had tried to deceive one of her best friends  
and even worse that he caught her dead in her tracks

"Didn't think I'd find that one huh Rae? Looks like someone forgot to disconnect my headset" his sarcastic tone cut her like a knife and she was beginning to shed a few tears down her cheek. She raised her face up to look him in the eyes but she could see the anger, the hurt and worst of all the betrayal in his eyes, it was the worst thing she had ever seen from him.

"Beastboy please if you would just let me-"

He raised his hand up again "Save the bullshit Raven and just get the fuck out of my face and you and the other three fake fucks in the other room can all GO FUCK YOURSELFS." He turned and slammed the door leaving Raven there crying. He took two steps back into his room and immediately slammed his fists into his desk spilling the contents on to the floor. He looked down at the floor and saw the note that his mysterious enemy wrote him.

He picked it up and opened it up to look at it. The anger he was feeling came to an immediate halt and he lowered the note back down to the floor and he morphed himself into a blood hound. He began to sniff the letter and he then perked his ears up. He transformed himself back into a human and walked back to the window. He opened it up and slouched over it and looked at the Jump city sky line. As he admired the water he was reviewing what had just happened with Raven.

_How could they? How could she? I opened up to her_ as he was looking out the window he stared at the edge of titans island and he got all the memories of Terra back and how they would go out there and talk and skip rocks and just forget about the world around them. The thing with Terra was is that she betrayed him too. He lifted his head up and turned back to his room and saw the note laying on the ground.  
"Fuck this." He muttered and he turned back to the window and transformed into a hawk and flew out the window to blow off some steam but most importantly get some answers.

Raven stood in front of Beastboys door facing the ground crying. She couldn't believe that he was that upset at her but she couldn't blame him. No matter how annoying he was to her he was always real with her which is a lot more than what would be said about her.  
She turned to walk back towards the common room and was thinking to herself about how he could of found out and then one thing he said kept repeating in her head. Looks like someone forgot to disconnect my headset. That's when it hit her.

"Cyborg." She grunted as she figured the rest out in her head. He was the one that was supposed to cutoff the headset and too make matters worse he interrupted me and Beastboy the night before. That dickhead. She could feel her anger and emotions overwhelming her, she went from a quiet sob to an obvious crying as she made her way into the common room ready to explode on a certain half man half Robot.

The common room doors opened and Ravens emotions made a glass on the table explode. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg sitting on the couch turned their heads to see their empath friend still sobbing.

"Friend What troubles you?" Starfire flew from the couch over to her friend. Raven looked up and cleared her throat.

"Me me and Beastboy got into." She started crying again and then put her head into Starfires shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Raven "Oh Raven its quite okay please stop the crying."

Robin and Cyborg walked over to her from the couch and Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "Raven what happened?"

Raven took her face off of Starfires shoulder and whipped her eyes she still had a tone of sadness as she spoke.

"I went to Beastboys to talk to him and he was upset and I tried to comfort him." She started to sob uncontrollably again. Robin put his arm around her as she continued "He flipped out on me and he called me fake because of-" She looked up as her eyes turned red when they saw Cyborg

"YOU."

Cyborg shuttered "Me? What do you mean me?"

Raven stopped crying instead she became very angry and very serious. She walked toward Cyborg like she was ready to strangle him and she spoke with a very demonic tone.

"You forgot to turn his headset off, he heard everything we talked about and now he doesn't want anything to do with any of us you FUCKING IDIOT." Cyborg stood there in shock he moved his lips to speak but Raven wouldn't allow it.

"And that's not even the best part you eavesdropped on out conversation and dropped right in the middle of it like the dumbass that you are ruining everything once again."

Cyborg loved Raven like a sister and tolerated a lot from her but she was crossing the line this time he wasn't going to take an attack on his character from anyone and he meant anyone.

"My fault?! You're the one that fucked with his head. If you didn't agree to spy on him we wouldn't be in this shit so maybe you should look in the mirror Raven cause yeah I messed up for spying on you but I'm not the one that lied and pretended to care about his feelings."

His words stung like razors but she didn't have time to be upset, she was pissed and she was ready to let Cyborg have it. "Pretend? How can you say that? I care about him more than you do."

Cyborg laughed "Yeah good one Your always mean to him you always ignore him that guy bends over backwards to be nice to him and you're always a bitch to him and now were all suppose to believe that you magically care about him? I'm surprised he even opened up to you, you're a better bullshitter than I thought."

"Guys enough we don't need this right now." Robin hated when his team fought but this was going too far it was becoming personal.

"No Robin she needs to hear this, you mope around this house being away from everyone and now your mrs comfort save the bullshit Raven maybe if you were actually nice to the kid we could believe it a little bit but you treat him like the shit on your shoe."

Raven closed her eyes and put her head down "Shut up Cyborg."

Cyborg moved closer to her "What the truth hurts doesn't knowing that your nothing but a bitch to him when he does everything in his power to be so nice to you and you can't even appreciate it."

"CYBORG SHUT UP." Her eyes were becoming black as the tears flowed down her face again and she fell too her knees."

"Oh friends please stop arguing this is starting to frighten me." Starfire pleaded but Cyborg wasn't letting up. He was right in Ravens face now not holding anything back.

"It hurts doesn't it seeing him that upset and you have the nerve to blame me because I forgot to push a button? Fuck you Raven you're the one that pulled the wool over his eyes you might as well be Terra in his eyes"

Hearing her name made Raven fully engulf the room in black energy and scream "SHUT UP." Making every light in the room explode the four titans froze in complete silence. They looked at each other in silence each one of them not knowing what to say but then the alarm went off forcing them to interact with each other.

"Trouble." Robin made his way over to the computer "No word on who it is but it looks like Beastboy is already there?"

Raven lifted her head up. "That's impossible he was just in his room."

Robin turned back "Well he's not there now and there is no time to worry about it we have to get the storage units on Fairmount and Willer now Titans go!" As Robin and the rest of the team ran out of the room they knew that their mission was going to be a mystery . But the friction that they had between them especially Raven and Cyborg would have to wait because the mission they were going on would leave them on an entirely different emotional rollercoaster.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing

Chapter 12

It was a dark room and Beastboy crawled in as he was in the form of a mouse. He made his way over to the northwest corner of the room and transformed back into human. _This is where the scent lead me?  
_  
He scanned the room and it was just an empty, old warehouse. Nothing more nothing less a few busted lights that barley lit up the room. A few cobwebs in the corner and a few insects scattering the floor. Beastboy was curious to as why someone would be here other than to take brief shelter but it didn't matter this was where his scent led him. He walked back toward the center of the when he heard the thunder from outside. It had starting storming in Jump city and the one window in the room starting shaking from the wind and rain. It was an intense storm and the light started to flicker.

"Better work quick." Beastboy muttered under his breath as he morphed into a dog sniffing around the room as he was scanning he felt a bump in the floor under his paws. The scent was heavy here and as Beastboy examined that spot on the floor he noticed that there was line surrounding an 8X10 section of the floor.

It was fairly obvious now that this was an entrance and Beastboy morphing back into a human trying to dig his fingernails underneath the slight crack in the floor to open it. He dug around for a little bit before settling his hands at a reasonable spot and started to pry. He gritted his teeth together as he lifted up grunting his efforts had fallen flat as the door did not budge. He released his hands and his momentum took him to a sit.

"Damn this thing is on there." He whipped the sweat from brow as he got back in his crouching position and settled his hands back on their original spot only he changed his strategy and he as he lifted he morphed into a gorilla ripping the trapdoor right from the floor. He tossed away the piece of wood and the sound of it hitting the ground echoed throughout the room. Beastboy crouched back down to see what was underneath the wood.

"Whoa." He stared down into pure darkness as it seemed there was no end in sight of it. Beastboy spit in the bottomless pit to see if he could hear it hit the ground but he could not. He was wrestling with himself to see if he should just jump down or fly down but as he was weighing his options he heard the door budge and someone on the other side of it was whispering.

He got into an athletic position waiting for the person to reveal themselves and the door caved in. Before it had even hit the ground he sprang into action as a Bengal Tiger as he leaped he heard a very familiar voice yell

"Titans go!" Robin stopped as he and the other titans looked at their green friend as morphed back into his normal form "Beastboy?"

"You were expecting the Kermit the Frog?" he turned back to hole looking down to measure his jump.

"What are you doing here?" Robin put his staff away relieved that there was no threat.

"Nothing Why are you guys following me anyway looking for more information on me for your undercover mission?"

Robin gritted his teeth "There was an alarm here we weren't following you, you just beat us too it."

"Oh I'm sure." He didn't trust any of them as far as he could throw them right now.

"Look Beastboy I know you're not in the best mood right now but you need to tell us what's going on we are your teammates remember?"

Beastboy turned back from looking at the secret entrance and raised his voice slightly "Teammates huh? Last time I checked all of you were just undercover spies."

"Look Beastboy we can talk about that later but for right now just tell us why you're here."

"Why should I?" Beastboy was starting to get in Robins face which prompted Cyborg to take a step closer to them in case anything went down.

"Because we want to find out who is messing with you too." Beastboy swallowed his pride a little bit because no matter how upset he was he needed their help. He looked at his four friends who looked like that had been through some emotional turmoil themselves and spoke.

"Okay well you know that letter I got a scent and it lead me here and I found this." He pointed to the hole as the five titans huddled around it

"Any idea where it goes?" Cyborg asked as he shined his shoulder light down into the hole.

"No but I plan on finding out." Beastboy dropped down into the hole while he hung on the side but as he jumped in he bumped shoulders with Raven and he didn't even acknowledge her. That drove her crazy she wanted to just grab him and apologize then kiss him just how she was going to under the t-ship but she couldn't do that know. He cursed her friendship and to make matters worse Cyborg, who she viewed as an older brother, was at her throat because she went after him in an emotional rage this wasn't Raven's night at all.

"What are you going to do friend?" Starfire curiously looked on

"Probably just crawl I'll signal if I find anything." Beastboy then transformed into a spider and made his way down the north side of the hole which was surprisingly solid and stable. Before he even made it three steps he heard a "please be careful." From Raven.

He ignored it _Fuck her the fucking traitor._

He continued down the side of the wall and nothing changed still darkness and still aimless travels but he suddenly felt a huge burst of electric energy which made him shoot off the wall and start free falling. He transformed into his human form and let a huge scream as he was falling to what seem like his doom but he hit a dirt ground and as he was laying there he heard giant mechanical door shut above him locking him to what looked like a giant cage.

"Beastboy!" Robin and the other titans began to make their way into the hole as they had felt the shock and heard Beastboy yell out in pain but when they began to climb into the hole a door shut them out. Robin banged on the door and placed a bomb on it as the other titans looked on in panic.

"Stand back." Robin got off the door and backed his team up as the bomb detonated not even leaving a scratch on the steel

"I shall try." Starfire hurled her starbolts at the door not even leaving the slightest bit of damage on it. Raven then pushed way through and unleashed a fury of black energy to try and smash the door but it was to no avail.

"We have to help him!" Raven yelled back to her team. Cyborg pushed out of the way and jumped on the door and began to work on taking it a part piece by piece.

"I got this."

Beastboy coughed as he looked up to see nothing but darkness and as he made his way up to his hands and knees he felt the blood running from his lip. He rested on knees and whipped his lip before finally standing up. He was a little woozy and ran his fingers through his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

"Where am I?" he was slowly rotating around in place to examine where he had fallen but he couldn't see anything it was so dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

"Hello?" he heard the echo of his voice bounce off of something as if he were in a dome when suddenly a light shined down on him momentarily blinding him. He lifted his hand in front of his face to try a block it while he winced from the brightness hitting his eyes. The light shined on him bright but only on him not anywhere else. He looked too see if the source was somewhere around the room but as soon as he looked up he felt nothing but sharp pain in his pupils.

"What is going on?" he wondered silently when all of a sudden a microphone system cut on and he heard a voice.

"Hello Garfield." The voice was unfamiliar and incredibly creepy yet charismatic but Beastboy didn't care.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he clinched his fist and crouched a little bit in case anything coming at him.

"Don't worry my green friend I will reveal myself soon enough and what I want is simple I want you."

"Me? Well you got me now what do you want?" Beastboy was looking around to see if he could find where the voice was coming from.

"Ah patience my green friend but I can assure you my plan will not please you since you are the hero type and all but my reward for you. That is  
going to make you reconsider."

Beastboy was puzzled "A reward? There is nothing you have that make me help a stalker threatening me."

"Ah Beastboy but there is I can help you?"

"I don't want your fucking help now show yourself."

"Calm friend I can help you get your life back I can give you what you want the most because I know what is."

Beastboy became sarcastic "Oh yeah and what would that be?"

"You want your normalcy, you want the chance to be just like everyone else and I can give that too you. I can give you the life you were robbed of and most importantly I can give you what you miss the most, I can give you your parents." Two holographic images of Beastboy's parents showed in front of him and they were current age as they stood looking at their son.

Beastboy was in shock he reached out trying to touch them "What? But they died how can you"

"Don't worry about how young changling just know that I can help you but first you must help me destroy what has hurt me the most." The holograms faded away leaving Beastboy with an outstretched hand as they turned into holograms of his friends. This person wanted him to kill his friends and reward him with his past and he was torn.

Beastboy lowered his head thinking to himself and if he should compromise everything he stood for to get something he had been longing for his entire life.

"You want me to destroy my friends?"

"A necessary sacrifice my friend and in return I will give you what you desire."

Beastboy clenched his fists and screamed "I won't do it I don't care what you have I will never hurt my friends."

"Suit yourself friend but are you sure they are your friends? They betray you and deceive you at least I am being honest."

"It doesn't matter I will never hurt them especially for a pussy that won't even show himself to me."

"Fine but just know my plan will be set in motion shortly and it will succeed whether you apart of it not but to make you reconsider." The holograms reappeared and moved closer to him and they reached out to touch him. They moved ghostly towards him as they both extended their arms.

"Mom? Dad?" he reached out to touch them but he felt nothing as his hand passed through their images and when he put his hand back down to his side he felt the electric shock again and hit the ground unconscious.

Beastboy had fallen. It was dark but not for long as Starfire illuminated the room. The four titans hit the ground and sprang into action.

"Split up and look for him." Robin ordered as he moved through the room with a flashlight. The four titans went their separate ways and it didn't take much searching at all when shortly Starfire yelled out "Friends! Come quick."

The four titans huddled around their friend that was laying their motionless and he was knocked out cold.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing  
Chapter 13

_He laid there motionless again only this time it wasn't from his emotional despair someone did this to him. Someone purposely tried to do this to him I can't even bare to see him like this. How could this happen two times? Two god damn times?_

"Raven?" she looked up interrupted by the voice of her leader.

"What do you think happened?" she shrugged her shoulders not wanting to talk to anyone. She was in disbelief that Beastboy had gotten hurt and now it was worse. He was unconscious again but he kept groaning and contorting his body while he was on the medical table as if something was crawling in his skin. That's not what bothered Raven the most though. It was the fact that he had gotten hurt after they had gotten into fights. She put a bit of the burden on herself because it crushed seeing Beastboy like this, not knowing if he was going to be okay, and knowing the last time they spoke he was showing no mercy towards her and who could blame him?

While Raven wallowed in herself pity in the corner of the med bay room Cyborg walked from his computer to Beastboys side to address Robin and Starfire who were by their friend's side. Cyborg was flipping through some documents on his clipboard.

"I can't find anything irregular other than a concussion."

"Then why is he unconscious again?" Robin stood up and looked on with Cyborg.

"I don't know he should of snapped out of it by now but it's not unlike him to be knocked out for a long time."

Starfire stood up as well "Cyborg why does he continue to thrust his torso?"

Cyborg looked down at him. "Not sure Star I think he might be hallucinating."

"This is such a shame." Starfire crouched down next to him. "Beastboy if it is all possible I wish for you to wake up and be healed now." She placed her hand on his forearm and slowly rubbed it. Robin walked behind his girlfriend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We all do Star, let's give him some space." Starfire stood up and Robin escorted her out while Cyborg followed. As they made the turn out of the room Cyborg turned back slightly and looked at Raven who was still sitting with her head in her hands in the corner. He was still pissed off at her but not enough to stop caring about if she was okay are not.

"You coming?" She lifted her head up just enough to shake her head side to side. Cyborg took a few steps back into the room.

"Look Raven I want to apologize for what I said earlier it was uncalled for and completely out of line."

Raven sat back in her chair and tilted her head toward the ceiling. She wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone especially Cyborg.

"It's fine." She didn't look at him. Cyborg could sense the coldness in her voice and it bothered him. He sensed that he should that leave but he wanted to clear the air between him and Raven, it had gone on for too long. He looked at Beastboy who was still twitching a little and he knew what was the right thing to do.

"No its not." He moved closer and sat down next to her "Look Raven I don't want you mad at me. You don't have to accept my apology and you cannot talk to me for as long as you want but my best friend is laying in a hospital bed too. Now I know your feelings are a lot stronger than mine but I'm hurting too and if there is one thing we can learn from this is that we need to appreciate each other because you never know when shit like this is going to happen. "

Raven sat up straight and leaned to hug Cyborg. She realized that he was right and she wasn't going to let some stupid fight between them drag on longer than it had too.

"I'm sorry Cy." She started to feel a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's all good." Cyborg whipped that tear from her face which lead to let out a small grin. Cyborg stood up and began to make his way to the door.

"Awh man I'm hungry you want anything?"

Raven giggled a little bit "No I'm fine thanks but can I ask you something?"

Cyborg turned back around a leaned on the door frame of the med bay. "Yeah sure Rae What's up?"

Raven collected herself for a moment, she was incredibly nervous to hear his answer but it was something she felt she needed to hear. It was something in his apology that stuck out to her. It was almost if she needed to know about it so she figured she'd ask.

She cleared her throat "What did you mean when you said I care about him more than you do?"

"Look Rae." He stepped off from leaning on the door frame and walked back into the room. "It's no secret that I heard you two talking the other night."

"Right but what does that to do with me caring more?" Raven stood up nervously and it made it seem like she was stretching. She couldn't stand sitting anymore because the anxious energy made it almost impossible to sit still.

"Nothing but when you two were talking I kind of figured something out about you Raven."

"And what's that?"

Cyborg gave her a slight smile "Do I really have to say it?"

Raven looked at him lost "Yeah cause I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Think about it Raven, you just randomly become upset when he is mad at you, you have never left his side since got hurt and when you two were talking you were telling him things that nobody would even think about asking you. Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

Raven just stared at him waiting for him to continue. "Just say it please."

"Fine. Raven you're in love with Beastboy."

Raven laughed out of confusion and shock. She didn't know why Cyborg had just made that assumption and it was a little bit weird.

"What?"

Cyborg looked back at her sarcastically "You heard me Raven don't act like you know what I'm talking about."

"I don't I don't even know where you would get that from." Raven spoke with a puzzled tone.

"Raven I know you. Better then you want me too sometimes and I know for a fact you love him whether you want to admit it or not."

Raven rolled her eyes at him "And what makes you so sure?"

Cyborg took a step closer into the room. "Because Raven you sob when he was upset with you, you took a mission that you would never take on any circumstance and the things you were telling him Raven. It's not what you said it's how you said it. You love him Raven just admit it."

Raven chuckled sarcastically "Cyborg please that's enough."

"No Raven there's one more thing. I can see it in your eyes."

"My eyes?" Raven had gotten curious now, she wasn't expecting that answer out of him and she knew that as soon as he mentioned it she was caught.

"Your eyes girl, you don't look at him as a friend anymore, you look at him as a soul mate and your tears."

"My tears?" _He's got me dead in the water now  
_  
"Yeah your tears, you don't cry for him like a friend anymore because when Star or Robin or me get upset we are still able to function and pretend we are alright. You can't do that you sob and sob because you are terrified to lose him because you love him more than life itself and you gotta do something about it Raven because if you don't you are going to torture yourself to the point where you self-destruct."

Raven knew he was right and she didn't like it but there was no running from it now. Cyborg read her like an open book and now she had to face her feelings.

"What I am supposed to do?" Raven ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Be honest with yourself Raven you don't have to go running through the city telling everyone or admit to anyone in this tower but at least admit to yourself. You owe yourself that much."

Raven nodded her head she knew that she had been feeling differently towards Beastboy but she didn't expect this and for Cyborg to figure it out was completely out of left field but she knew she couldn't wrestle with herself anymore.

"Didn't knew I could go doctor Phil on ya huh?" Cyborg chuckled

Raven smiled back "I figured you more of Oprah."

They both shared a laugh and Raven then hugged Cyborg again.

"Thank you so much Cyborg. You're a good friend."

Cyborg smiled. "No problem Raven just try and relax okay."

Raven nodded again and Cyborg exited the room. She went back and sat down facing Beastboy, he continued to twitch and groan every couple of minutes. He looked so helpless and tortured and it really tore Raven up, she didn't like seeing the man she loved like that. The man I love? Yeah that sounds right. Raven smiled at the thought, she was proud of herself for saying it as if a burden had been lifted. She decided that she wanted to say it out loud.

"No better time than now." She moved to the chair next to the bed near Beastboy and as he finally stopped twitching she decided to speak.

"Beastboy I know you're mad at me and everything but I want you to know something. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time and I wish you could hear me or respond to me when I tell you this but there is something I want you to know."

She stopped for a second and cleared her throat, she felt the pressure build up in her chest and the heat rushing to her cheeks as she looked at him. She so desperately longed a response from him even though she knew she wasn't going to get it. It drove her insane but it didn't discourage her she was going to get this off of her chest no matter what.

"I don't know why I waited so long to do this Beastboy, I fought these emotions for so long and I denied them and I have no idea why. These emotions can't be suppressed anymore I want to scream them out everywhere I go Beastboy."

He laid there silently almost as if he was at peace, Raven continued on.

"Cyborg helped me face these emotions Beastboy and it's about time that I told you why I'm always mean to you, why I was so upset with you got mad at me, why I deceived you and most importantly why I wanted to kiss you under the pod that night. There is something about you, the way you make me feel, you never judged me or thought I was evil you were just always there for me no matter what and I haven't done the same and I know I lied too you but there's something I need you to know."

She moved closer to him and put her lips right near his ears. She could feel her heart racing like a jack rabbit as she began to whisper.

"The reason is because –" she started to stutter a bit from the nervous energy "Beastboy it's because I"

Before Raven could get the words out Beastboy began to shake uncontrollably his groans shook the room as his body was convulsing. Raven jumped out of her chair and backed up in panic

"Beastboy!" she yelled out in fear. She looked around the room as she tried to find the alarm to let her teammates know that Beastboy was having a seizure right in front of her.


	14. Chapter 14

I** own nothing**

Chapter 14

Robin was sitting in the common room flipping through the channels. He was content relaxing there but he still was worried about his team. It had been a stressful couple of days for them especially Beastboy. He was just praying that Beastboy was going to be okay.

Robin put the remote down on the table and walked over to the kitchen. He crouched down in front of the fridge and opened the door to search for some food. He scanned the shelves and made a mental check list of everything he saw.

_Water ,Ribs ,Pasta, Tofu, and Starfires homemade heart attack on a plate, great. _

Robin gave out an exhale as he closed the fridge door and made his way over to the pantry. He opened the pantry door but before he could see anything to eat the alarm began ringing through the tower. Robin sprang into action as he ran through the kitchen and hurdled the couch to locate the source of the alarm. He pulled up the titan's defense system on the computer and pinpointed the source coming from the med bay.

"Oh god no." He muttered as he jumped back over the couch and ran towards the med bay. He was flying through the halls trying to reach his destination. He turned the corner and slid his feet on the floor as he braked in front of the med bay door. He stormed in to see Beastboy shaking uncontrollably and yelling incoherently on his stretcher. Starfire comforting a terrified Raven in the chairs next too Beastboys medical table and Cyborg at the med bay computer station working frantically as he heard the beeping from Beastboys heart rate going at the speed of light.

"What's going on?" Robin yelled as he worked on trying to restrain Beastboy to the stretcher. Cyborg turned from the med bay station and grabbed a syringe.

"His heart is about to explode from seizures, he swallowed his tongue while he was in his coma."

Cyborg walked up next to Robin, who was holding his shoulders down to the table, he was flicking the syringe preparing to inject him.

"Guys help me hold him down Now!" Starfire and Raven jumped up from sitting in fear and each grabbed one of Beastboys convulsing appendages.

"Cyborg do it now!" Robin yelled out struggling to keep a hold on Beastboy.

"I can't Robin you gotta hold him still." Cyborg yelled back knowing that if he wasted the opportunity to sterilize Beastboys heart rate there would be a serious problem.

The titans struggled to restrain Beastboy to the table and the convulsing had gone from uncontrollable to unstoppable. He shook as if he was infants rattle and drool flew from his mouth. His groaning was becoming louder as it seemed like he was saying "mom, ma ma mom." While the shaking continued to grow stronger and stronger the team noticed that Beastboys skin began to change underneath their fingers.

"What's happening to him?" Robin yelled out as they saw Beastboy changing slowly right before their very eyes.

Raven recognized what was happening and almost went into a trance. She took her hand off of him and backed up slowly. She stared at Beastboy as she backed up knowing what was going to come next.

"No, oh god no." she muttered in fear.

"Raven get back over here now." Robin screamed as he continued to struggle with Beastboy. Raven didn't even know Robin was yelling at her as she watched Beastboy transform on the stretcher.

His legs grew wider ripping his pants off of his body and became fully engulfed with hair, his feet had become huge and had giant claws springing out from his toes, and his torso had almost quadrupled in size as his shirt was gone from his body. His arms sprouted out and became covered in hair while his hands grew vicious chisel like nails from his fingertips. His neck grew wide and as thick as tree trunk connecting a huge head with large devil like eyes, a huge snout like nose and a mouth full of huge machete shaped teeth.

Beastboys convulsions during his transformation had become so forceful that it had knocked Starfire back causing her to knock herself and Raven onto the floor. Robin was sent flying back into Cyborg which caused him to drop his syringe into a million little pieces, spilling the contents onto the floor.

The restrains on the med bay bed peeled off of Beastboys skin like band aids as the weight from his new form made the bed collapse from underneath him. The beast had taken full form and it stood up snarling as if it had just been let out of a cage that was way too small to contain it. The beast looked around the room seeing the other four titans laying on the ground looking at in complete terror. Nobody wanted to move as the beast took one step and jumped out of the window landing in a crouched position leaving a small crater of crushed rock on the ground. One knee was resting on the ground while the beast rested on clenched fist on it and had another buried deep into the hole it had just created from its impact.

The titans quickly got up from the now glass and debris covered floor and rushed to where the window once was and looked out in complete terror at the Beast. Their eyes were wide with fear as the watched the beast get up and slowly make its way to the edge of the island. He looked up at the moon as he continued to snarl viscously. In the background of the night a few wolves were howling out over a fresh kill. The beast heard this, he tilted his head back and extended his arms out puffing up its chest and a joined in with a blood curdling howl that cause the four titans to cover their ears from the pain that it was causing. The beast looked back up to where it had jumped out from and saw the four titans staring at it in horror. The beast got into a powered stance and let out another intimidating growl at the titans.

The four of them looked on not believing what they were seeing.

"Its back." Cyborg said softly and once the beast finished his growl it turned back to the water and ran disappearing into the night.

"We have to go after him." Robin ordered.

"Wait." Cyborg yelled

He immediately ran back to his med station and began to work on another syringe.

"What is that stuff?" Robin asked as he ran over to where Cyborg was working.

"It's the antidote I gave Beastboy the last time this happened, I saved some in case this happened to him again. One shot of this stuff and it will transform him back."

As the medicine was transferring over into the syringe he ran over to one of the emergency bins and pulled out what looked like to be almost a paint ball gun. Cyborg loaded the syringe into the gun and cocked it.

"Alright its ready." Cyborg noted as he waited for the next move.

"Okay we have to stick together, find him and stop him from hurting anybody Titans go!"

The titans sprang out of the window as Robin jumped out of the window in a free fall as Starfire soared over him and grabbed his shoulders. Cyborg followed taking one step and diving out of the window before having Raven catch him in a bubble of energy. She hovered him beneath her as she levitated next Starfire as the titans made their way into the jump city skyline.

The beast made its way out of the water and shook its fur to dry off. A few civilians saw it and immediately fled. It looked around to see where it had ended up. It lifted its head up slightly to take a few whiffs of the breeze that just rolled by and it looked back down after it had registered the scent it wanted. The beast began to walk towards the board walk when it was interrupted by six cop cars. They swarmed the area immediately taking a perimeter. They had guns drawn and shined flood lights onto the beast to get a lock where it was standing.

The lights blinded the beast and made it back up to try and hide its eyes from it. A police officer yelled out "Get down or we will shoot you! Get down on the ground now!"

The beast was beginning to regain its vision and saw the officers with their guns pointed at it. This made the beast get into an athletic position and start to growl viscously at the police officers. The cop yelled out again.

"Get on the fucking ground or we will shoot you."

The titans were flying over the bay and noticed the lights from the police cars on the beach.

"There!" Robin yelled and the four titans flew over and landed behind the police barricade they all looked out and saw Beastboy snarling at the police officers as they prepared to fire.

"Don't shoot!" Raven yelled out.

"Don't do it your only going to make it worse!" Cyborg yelled

The beast looked behind the barricade and saw the four titans standing there and it especially focused on Raven. It noticed that she looked scared and in trouble, then the sense of protection

"Open fire." The cop screamed and the rest officers began to shoot at Beastboy.

The four titans screamed out in terror for them to stop but it was too late. The bullets were flying at Beastboy but as the hit him they simply bounced off of him as if they ping pong balls. The beast screamed out in anger as the bullets hit in the ground and it charged at the cops.

Robin saw this and screamed "Stop him!" The titans began their attack. The beast ran at the cops lifting a car up and hurling it out towards the water. The cops continued to shoot at him but the bullets might as well have been cotton balls as the beast just bowling balled his way into car after car leaving nothing but carnage.

Robin and Starfire both used projectile attacks to get the beast to look back at them. The beast looked up and saw Robin being carried by Starfire. The beast jumped up and wiped at them causing them to crash land into the sand. The beast walked over to them and prepared to attack but was hit by Cyborgs cannon. The beast turned and then jumped onto to Cyborg pinning his shoulder to the ground causing him to lose the syringe gun. The beast lifted its huge paw up and was prepared to bring it down on Cyborgs jaw when suddenly someone yelled out.

"BEASTBOY STOP IT."

The beast got off of Cyborg and walked slowly over towards the source of the scream.

Raven was shaking looking at Beastboy like this, she hated when this happened and it was horrible for her to see him like this.

"Beastboy you need to stop you're hurting people please stop, for me." Her voice was cracking with fear but the Beast was calming down looking at her.

"Beastboy please." Raven moved closer and put her hand on the beasts huge forearm and pulled gently so her lips were in its ears.

"I love you Beastboy please stop." The beasts exhaled softly as it slowly transformed back into Beastboy and he collapsed into Ravens arm, panting heavily. Cyborg grabbed the syringe and ran over to insert it into Beastboys skin. He gave out a slight moan as his body became dead weight and fell onto the beach. Starfire and Robin limbed over to see their fallen friend laying on his back.

Raven bent down next to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're going to be okay Beastboy I promise."

Beastboy opened his eyes and looked around to see his friends looking down at him. He tried to speak but he was so exhausted and in so much pain he only managed to smile and just let out a faint.

"Hey guys."

The team smile knowing that he was okay and then began to try and help him up to get him back to the tower but in the distance standing on top of a building was a dark shadowy figure looking down at the whole sequence of events. He smirked as one of his minions came over and said.

"Just like you planed master."


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing

**Chapter 15.**

Beastboy was laying still on his back resting. He didn't have the energy to move right away. His teammates were all sitting on the beach next to him trying to figure out a way to move him without making his condition worse.

"How ya feeling big guy?" Robin asked in a melancholy tone. The entire team was exhausted and depressed after what they had been through lately and they had no idea why it was happening.

"I'm good I just need to rest for a bit." Beastboy tried to sit up but he immediately gripped his ribs. Raven and Robin each put a hand on his shoulders.

"Just stay down Beastboy we will get you to the med bay ASAP." Robin ordered.

"No I'm sick of the med bay just lay me on the couch and I'll be good." Beastboy nudged his neck to try and make himself comfortable.

"You sure man?" Cyborg asked as he and Starfire sat down on the beach next to the rest of the team.

"Yeah I'm sure." Beastboy lifted his head up off the ground. "What happened to me you guys?"

Robin looked at Beastboy "Is there anything you remember?"

Beastboy sat up with assistance of Raven and rolled his neck. He grabbed the back of his head and thought to himself for a moment.

"I was standing in this dark room hearing a voice talk to me, I don't really remember what he said but he tried to blackmail me, to hurt you guys."

Robin leaned forward becoming more intense. "What did he say Beastboy?"

"He said he could give me what I want most what I was missing, and what I wish I could have back."

Raven could feel the fear off of her friends as Beastboy spoke. No one has tried to use Beastboy against them before and it was incredibly scary to think about what would happen if he ever did. That would never happen.

"What happened next friend?" Starfire asked with her usual innocence.

"I'm not sure I remember seeing my parents and then nothing now I'm here."

Robin continued to badger Beastboy "There has to be more Beastboy think harder."

"I can't Robin that's it. There was this voice that I heard after I knocked out and I heard it again when I was the beast. I can't think of anything else."

Beastboy started to stand up with the help of the rest of his team. They were all exhausted as they started to make their way back to the tower.  
The mysterious figure watched the titans as they lifted Beastboy off of the ground. He grinned to himself as he watched his plan unfold perfectly. He then reached into his cloak and pulled out a small control panel. He opened the panel and ran his fingers over the keys until he found the one he needed. "Fools this out to make them spin circles." The figure then pressed the button and turned back to his minions disappearing into the night.

The titans struggled carrying Beastboy into the common room. They slowly made their way over to the couch and sat him down immediately he rested his head back against the couch and exhaled deeply. Robin and Cyborg each brought him the remote and some tofu. Beastboy rolled his head back forward and smiled at his friend's sentiments.

"Is there anything else you desire friend?" Starfire asked bringing over a hot towel for his headache.

"No I'm good guys thank you but can you guys hang out for a second?"

The team began to shuffle around Beastboy. Starfire and Robin snuggled up next to each other on the couch next to Beastboy, Cyborg sat down on his usual video game chair and Raven sat down directly in front of Beastboy on the coffee table. Beastboy leaned forward and placed his forearms on his knee caps.

Cyborg noticing that his best friend had something on his mind spoke out.

"B you alright man?"

Beastboy cleared his throat "Um no I just wanted to take this chance to apologize to all of you for the way I acted lately especially you Raven."  
Raven looked at him in the eyes. His face was all scratched up and full of bruises as he looked at her waiting for a response. Raven adjusted herself while she was sitting nervously.

"Don't be I should-"

Beastboy cut her off "Raven don't you dare try to make it seem like it's okay because it's not at all."

He stood up and addressed his team. "I just wanted to say that I appreciate all of you guys and love all of you and I don't know what I would do without you guys and I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart."

Cyborg immediately got up and hugged his best friend and added an emotional "I love you bro."

As they were embracing Robin, Starfire and Raven all got up and joined in the group hug with each of them all exchanging "I love you." Too each other

The team sat back down on the couch and Beastboy spoke up again.

"Now that's out of the way I have an idea to see why I turned back into the beast and why I've been going crazy lately."

Cyborg chuckled "You've must have cracked your head pretty good if you are coming up with ideas now."

The team chuckled slightly as Beastboy continued. "Good one Cy but seriously there us something I need you guys to do."

"What do you need Beastboy?" Robin asked curiously. He leaned forward in anticipation as Starfire wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Well you remember how Raven went inside your mind when you were going through that thing with Slade? I was hoping that Raven would do that for me."

There was silence that filled the room as if someone had funneled through a gas pipe. The titans just awkwardly looked around at each other as they waited for someone to speak.

Raven decided to just blurt out a "You can't be serious?"

Beastboy stood up "I am completely serious." He walked in front of his friends and stood there confidently.

"I need answers Rae, I need to know why all of this is happening and I have feeling it's hidden in the deep corners of my mind and I need you to find it."

Raven stood up and put a hand on Beastboys chest "Beastboy you do realize that if I do this I have access to every emotion and feeling you have ever had. Are you sure you're prepared for me to know all of that."

Beastboy smiled and put his hand on Ravens shoulders "Raven I trust more than anything."

Raven was surprised but honored that he was willing to instill this much responsibility in her. They embraced after he said that and she suddenly felt obligated to help him.

She separated herself from Beastboy and looked him deep in the eyes. "Beastboy I promise I going to help you the best I can."

Beastboy grabbed Ravens head and gave her a long exaggerated kiss on the cheek causing her to blush slightly. "I know you are Rae."

Robin stood up off of the couch and made his way over to them, he was followed by his girlfriend and Cyborg.

"Beastboy you're sure you want to do this?" Robin asked because he knew what it was like to have Raven inside his mind and the sense of helplessness that it caused him to have. Someone literally found out everything about him in less than a second. That type of invasion could mess with the mind pretty bad and he wanted Beastboy to understand that.

"Yeah I'm sure I don't want to do this I need to Robin. I need to figure out what is going on."

Robin nodded with confirmation "Okay Raven what do you need to get this going."

Raven thought to herself "I just need a few candles and the lights turned off in the whole tower, Beastboy go lay down on your back and relax."

Cyborg and Starfire went to fetch the candles as Robin worked on turning all the power off. They all reconvened in the common room as Beastboy laid on his back breathing slowly as Raven set up the candle around her. She lit them slowly and opened up her books on the floor.

"You guys ready?"

The team nodded as Beastboy looked over at Raven.

"Hey Rae"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, there's going to be a lot of porn in there." Raven rolled her eyes as the team shared a brief laugh before everyone got serious again.

"Beastboy close your eyes and think of the most peaceful thing in the world."

Beastboy rested his eyes on the couch and his breathing became slower as he took himself to place much simpler than now. He brought himself all the way back to his origins.

Raven levitated above the floor in the lotus position as she began to change her mantra. She chanted a few times before her head jolted backwards and her soul self-emerged into the room and glided slowly over to Beastboy. It moved down on to his face and made his way into his nostrils causing Beastboy to gag slightly.

"Is he okay?" Cyborg asked

"Yes its part of the process." Robin reassured

Cyborg nodded as they watched the soul self-work its way into Beastboys mind and his gaging had stop. Ravens vacant body levitated over to the couch and laid down next to Beastboy as they both went unconscious, leaving the rest of the team to play the waiting game.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing

Chapter 16.  
Darkness, darkness as far as the eyes could see. Ravens soul self- worked its way through Beastboys veins and blood until it reached the brain. It then engulfed itself into the synapses of Beastboys brain, which caused both of their bodies to shiver as Raven now had complete access to Beastboys thoughts, feelings and memories. She had decided to start from when Beastboy got his powers to see why he was like this and then work her way up from there.

"Vitals are good." Cyborg noted as he watched Beastboys and Ravens limb bodies on the couch.

"Oh I hope that they are going to be okay." Starfire wished as she sat on the couch holding onto to her boyfriend's arm.

"They will be." Robin added sternly as they all continued to watch the two in silence.

Ravens soul self was beginning to settle on the point in time Beastboy got his powers. She watched a young boy probably about the age of 5 rumbles through the leaves of huge Willow trees. He stays along the perimeter of what looks to be a camp. A woman looking to be his mother comes out of a huge tent calls out.

"Garfield don't go to far." The little one looks back and smile showing his gapped teeth.

"Yes Mama." He calls back as he continues to stumble through the brush. A man presents himself from the tent and made his way over to the woman. He gently wraps he her up around the waist and plants his lips on her cheeks.

"How's the research going dear?" she asks as she continues to watch the young child bounce from plant to plant.

"It's making progress Marie but you know, slowly as ever." He chuckled

"How's our boy doing?" he nudges his neck motioning to the young child.

"Well he is your son, he's already out exploring." They both share a laugh and he removes him arms from her as he steps forward. He calls out to the young child.

"Hey Garfield be careful dude." The child turns showing that glowing smile again.

He puts a thumb up into the air "You got it daddy dude." The little boy turns his attention back to the wilderness.

He notices a rustling in the brush and squints to see if he can make out what it is. The noise intrigues him as he squats down in front of the bushes.

The two adults behind him watch with amusement.

"Look Mark he's found something." They both chuckle for a moment while the child begins to sort through the branches to see what the source of the noise was. He stepped into the branches to see a small mammal. It was about three feet tall and had thick bristle like fur that was a strangely colored green. The monkey had a long muscular tall that wrapped around a small tree knot as the monkey chewed on a few loose, jungle floor nuts.  
The young boy was fascinated by the animal and decided he would the monkey eat. He scooped up a few off of the ground and cupped his hand out towards the animal. As he was fully engulfed into the bush his mother nudged his father motioning to him that it was time to get him out because the jungle was full of dangers. They both made their way over slowly to collect the boy from his adventure.

They split the branches open to see their young child admiring the monkey and sticking his hand out. This immediately startled them and caused them both to jump. The young boy also became startled on account of his parents jumping and that frightened the monkey causing him to jump onto the young boys arm and sink his teeth into the child's flesh.

"Garfield!" The mother yelled put as the monkey released his jaws and disappeared into the wilderness. The young boy fell back into his mother's legs and he became unconscious. The blood began to rush from his arms as his mother immediately began to apply pressure with her bare hands.

"Mark help him." She screamed as her husband sprang into action ripping the child from her arms and sprinted back to the tent. She followed not too far behind him as they both entered the tent.

"Clear out this table and hook him up to the medical unit." The husband ordered as he began to set up a work station. She grabbed the boy from his father's arms and began to hook different medical instruments into his skin. The young boy was weary of his surroundings and began to ramble incoherently from the infection. While he laid on the table he called out for his mother.

"Mommy can you sing to me I don't feel good." The mother whipped the tears from her eyes as she had just received the horrible news from her husband.

"Marie he's been infected with Sakuita and its eating his flesh alive, I have an antidote already prepared but I'm not sure if it's going to work."

The mother looked at him with a horrible expression "What's wrong with it?" her voice full of tears.

"There are unknown side effects that could alter him forever." The mother looked at her husband and then began to sob harder.

"What choice do we have?" The husband nodded as he turned back to prepare the shot. The young boy was still crying out for his mother to comfort him. She approached his side and took his hand.

"Hold mommy's hand okay?" The young boy nodded as the mother began to sing a beautiful Italian love song, fighting back the tears with all of her might. The father then quickly rushed over and inserted the syringe into the young boys wound causing him to groan slightly. The father then ran back over to his work station and noticed that the young boy was beginning to stabilize.

"It's a miracle." He muttered as he embraced his wife and they both began to sob. "It's a miracle."

They both made their way back over to the table to see the child resting. But their relief soon turned into horror as they watch a green infection spread all over the boys once tan skin. His black hair became fully engulfed in the green, his ears became pointed and his once perfect teeth are now turned into fangs.

"Oh my god what has happened to my baby." The mother cries out as she forces all of her wait onto her husband. The young boy suddenly feels a burst of energy and leaps from the table much to his parents surprise. He looks around the tent a sees a small lizard in the tent; he looks to his now horrified parents and speaks.

"Look mommy I'm a lizard." He then transforms into the lizards he sees and both of his parents are amazed at what they are seeing.

"The side effects, it gave him powers?" his father noted as he and his wife stared in complete shock.

Ravens soul-self decided it had gotten enough information from this memory and decided to move on to the next turning point in Beastboys life. The day his parents died.

"Looks like they're still doing okay." Cyborg noted as he fumbled through his clip board.

"Good hopeful they can be done soon." Robin was pacing back and forth hoping that this whole ordeal would be over soon.

"Garfield Daddy and I are going kayaking on the river and we want you to follow us on land okay?" It had been seven years since the accident and that once green little boy has now changed into a young adult. He still had all of his green features but they had matured with his age.

"Yes mom." The young adult rolled his eyes as his mother loaded up into the kayak behind her husband.

"Hey Garfield be careful dude." His father added with a smile.

"You got it daddy dude." The young teen added back with a smile of his own as he helped his parents shove off into the beautiful river. The young man walked slowly next to the shore line as his parents stroked the water with their oars keeping a steady pace.

"Oh Mark this is perfect." They both smiled at each other as they slowly floated down the river watching their son walk with them. They floated steadily until they noticed that the water was starting to pick up.

"Hey Gar why don't you turn into a bird and see where we are headed." The father yelled out

The young boy had a lump in his throat as he replied "Dad you know I'm afraid to fly."

The father rolled his eyes as he and his wife began to feel the water move faster and faster.

"Mark what's going on?" The wife Asked as she was beginning to feel the danger brewing. The father took his attention off of his son and looked forward and saw the danger they were headed too.

"Marie we need to get out of the water now!" They both began to paddled uncontrollably trying to take back control of the boat but it was a failure.

The young boy also saw the threat up ahead and ran along the shoreline helplessly as he watch his parents struggle and struggle. He ran to the rivers ending point and watched helplessly again as his parents boat move in slow motion down the river, into the jagged rocks and over the edge of the endless waterfall. The young boy was reduced to his hands and knees looking over the edge witnessing his parents come to an unfortunate doom. He began to scream and sob uncontrollably and that's when Ravens soul-self began to lose control of the memory.

She began to see flashes of everything that had happened in Beastboys life. The doom patrol, his time with the titans, him drawing in his room, him crying before their huge fight, his conversation with the mysterious man and the shocking he received that made him unconscious. She even sees her talking to him when he was unconscious and when he was the beast. She begins to feel his positive emotions of calm, love and affection from these moments. Then Raven's soul self immediately goes back into his blood stream where small gray Nano bites moved through his blood with small blinking red lights as if they had been turned on.

Ravens soul-self was beginning to lose control and suddenly it heard a voice.

"If you want the answers you must go back to where the pain started." Raven's soul self then rushed into the young boys body as he continued to wail for his now deceased parents. This rush of emotions caused Ravens body to be hurled across the common room, startling her teammates. They huddled around her body as her black energy left Beastboys body and reentered hers causing them both to simultaneously sat up and start screaming uncontrollably.


	17. Chapter 17

Alright here's the deal I've finished the story so I'm going to try to post one chapter each day then start working on a sequel once I get out of training camp for football. I just wanted to thank all of you guys for reading and keep reviewing. I own nothing.

**Chapter 17.**

Beastboys body shot off of the couch almost as if he had been shot out of a gun. He sat up in a panic continuing to scream his head off. He felt a tingling sensation in his head as if someone had just put his brain in a blender and the contents were running down his forehead. He twitched uncontrollably on the couch for a few moments before collecting himself. He looked across the room to see Robin, Starfire and Cyborg all tending to Raven who was sitting up against the projector screen.

"Guys what happened?" Beastboy asked with grogginess in his voice he had thought that the whole situation was just him imagining it. But he knew it was real whether he wanted it to be or not.

Robin looked over at him in a mad panic, "Beastboy are you alright?"

Beastboy could sense the urgency in his voice "Yeah I'm fine dude is she okay?" Beastboy got off of the couch and reconvened with his teammates on the floor around Raven.

She was laying on her side now after she had flown into the wall. She was still and her teammates had been nudging her and calling her name until thankfully she began to blink her eyes and see her teammates staring down at her. She jumped initially but regained herself and sat up.

"Why I am over here now?" Raven asked sarcastically

Robin grinned at her tone "Your body got hurled across the room and then you and Beastboy both screamed at the same time."

Raven lowered her head in thought as Beastboy dropped his jaw. He couldn't believe that Raven was just inside his mind and even worse that she almost got hurt.

"Are both you guys good?" Cyborg asked with remorse in his voice. Both of them nodded slowly showing their teammates that although the incident they had was freaky.

Cyborg smiled a little bit knowing that his friends were okay and began to chuckle slightly.

"Good because Raven when you flew across the room, that shit was WIIILLLLDDDDD." The team laughed at Cyborgs comic relief but there laughter was short lived because Robin needed to know what happened.

"Raven what did you see?" He asked with concern as everyone especially Beastboy listened in. Raven cleared her throat and was wrestling with herself on what she should say to them. She knew she should hold back some of Beastboys memories but there were some she had to share whether she wanted to or not.

"Well as expected I saw all of Beastboys memories and I decided I should focus on two at first, the ones that caused the most pain."

"Which ones were they?" Robin asked and before Raven got the chance to answer Beastboy blurted out.

"My powers and my parents right?" The team looked at him puzzled to which he responded.

"It is my mind guys." Raven regained her focus and addressed the team.

"Right well I looked at those memories and watched them and I saw everything but when the moment the accident happened something happened to me."

Beastboy couldn't believe what he was hearing, the memories he had been hiding from his whole life were now being retold right in front of him. It was an emotional hurricane going on inside him while he listened to Raven. It was as if someone was reading a book of his life back to him but he knew it had to be done. He needed answers which is why he didn't completely breakdown knowing Raven explored every cavern of his soul.

"What happened?" Beastboy needed to know every detail of what Raven had seen.

"Well when you first screamed after the accident, my soul self when into a panic and all of your memories flashed before me and I saw you down in the pit and why you became unconscious." Raven paused trying to think of a way to make what she was going to say next as painless as possible even though she knew that was virtually impossible.

"Raven what next?" Beastboy began to move closer to Raven hanging on every word she said.

"I saw you get shocked by some sort of biological weapon and then I saw inside your blood stream."  
Beastboys face became constricted "My bloodstream?"

"Yeah I saw like these Nano bytes with blinking red lights in your blood and they were made of recombinant DNA."

"That's why he turned into the Beast again and I couldn't trace it because it was his blood stream. I'll get you an antidote."

Beastboy was beginning to become enraged at all of this and stood up yelling "What I don't get it so you go through my mind, see my parents die then when you see me start to cry about it your soul self sees my whole life like a slideshow, but too top it off you see me get implanted with something that causes me to go into an uncontrollable rage that for all we know could be reactivated any moment and now we still have no idea why or who is doing all of this shit."

The team all looked at each other in a stunned silence at the completion of Beastboys rant. Beastboy looked at his friends.

"Is there anything I missed?" Beastboy asked with an angry yet sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I heard a voice that I didn't recognize say if we wanted answers, we had to go back to the source of all your pain."

Beastboy instantly knew what the source was and he was not happy to hear it. He had been hiding this from his team the whole time he knew them, he never even talked to the doom patrol about it and he never wanted to. But know he had to face the source of his pain and the running had finally come to a stop.

"Beastboy do you know what that is?" Starfire asked as she out her on his shoulder.

Beastboy choked up a little bit and tried his best to keep from crying, he turned around and looked at Starfire.

"Yeah I know exactly what it is." The team looked at him as he lowered his head to the ground and Beastboy began to shed a few tears. The crying had gotten incredibly old to him and he felt like just screaming but the only thing he knew how to do at this moment was cry.

"Beastboy what is it?" Robin asked.

Beastboy whipped his face _Fuck I hate crying_. "The source of all my pain is where my parents died."

The team all became sympathetic as they all had issues with their parents but they had all shared it with each other, except Beastboy. No one really knew about it because it never seemed like it bothered him until they saw the names of his parents written in the sand that one fateful day.

"Where is that BB?" Cyborg hated seeing his friend like this and it was happening to often. Raven knew what was coming next and although she wasn't thrilled to see Beastboy upset like this either but she was happy she didn't have to deliver the news to Beastboy. It was a terrible situation but at least he already knew what he had to deal with.

"It's where the accident happened; we have to go back to that camp site, that water fall." Beastboy walked toward the tower windows and stared at the sky.

"We have to go to Viktora Falls."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow "Africa?"

Beastboy looked back at his friend with focus and determination "Africa my man, I need to get some answers."

Robin walked up to his friend "When do we leave?"

Beastboy grinned "Whenever you're ready boss man, I'm going to pack now." He exited the room with a sense of relief _Finally I get to solve this shit._

Robin looked back at the rest of the team who also looked ready to spring into action "You heard the man start packing." The titans all went to pack their necessary belongings for travel and were going to meet at the docks immediately as orders from Robin. They all had their questions about this mission but they knew that they were in this together and if somebody messed with one they messed with all.

Two seated men were watching the titans walk to the ship and prepare for take-off. The mysterious figure walked up behind them to watch the titans walk individually to the t-ship and also watch them fly from the water to their destination.

"They are leaving the tower master just as you planned." The mysterious man smiled at the success his plan was having.

"Of course they are." He said arrogantly he turned to walk away from his minions but not before he ordered.

"Be prepared once they leave because when they do we strike and we finally let our friend know what we are planning."

The two minions turned and stood up to look at their master, their eyes began to glow red as they answered back.

"Yes Master."


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing the song is I want it that way by The Backstreet Boys

Chapter 18

"Um Don't tell me, don't tell me, It's by S.E Hinton." Beastboy was playing a game of name that author with Robin

"Correct sir. The author of The Outsiders is in fact S.E Hinton." Robin said back with a game show announcer tone. The ride to Africa was a lot more fun than Paris. Robin was happy to see Beastboy was himself even though Robin was still very concerned about this upcoming mission. Beastboy was not really one to open up about his past and it was a very strange situation that they were headed back to his birthplace. But Robin also knew that if someone was messing with him the way Beastboy is getting messed with Beastboy wouldn't hesitate to find out who it was and Robin kept that thought in his head.

"I am in fact the man." Beastboy was feeling cocky about getting seven answers in a row. He kicked his feet up in his pod and smiled over at

Raven, who had set her pod on autopilot and had her nose deep in a book.

"Hey Rae?"

Raven keeping her eyes squarely on the pages gave a curious "Hmm?"

"Whatcha reading?"

"A book genius." She said with a playful tone.

"Well no shit Sherlock but what is the name of this book." He snapped back at her with the same sarcastic mood.

"It's called leave me alone I'm trying to read By Raven dedicated to Beastboy." She looked up from the pages and gave a sarcastic grin. He shook his head and stretched his arms out in his pod. He looked out the glass cover at the pod to admire the scenery. It was a clear day over the Atlantic Ocean and there were a few clouds out in the horizon. Beastboy always admired looking at the sky and imagining what different shapes and animals he could make of them and this trip gave him time to reflect that. Then the idea hit him and he reached in to his bag to pull out his note pad and pencil. He collected his drawing materials and placed them on his lap and he slowly began to work away.  
_  
Cyborg's sleeping, Starfire's sleeping, and Robin is not online_. Raven had just finished her book and was trying to find out what her next time occupying activity was going to be. She only packed one book and didn't have the space necessary to meditate. She felt the need to do something with her time and she saw Beastboy with his head down, his arm moving frantically and he was quietly humming to himself.

"What are you doing over there?"

Beastboy didn't answer he just put up a finger in Raven's direction that made her smile.

"You wish you could pal." She said back sarcastically. Beastboy perked his head up with a grimacing look.

"Yeah but you're the one that wanted the kiss right?" Raven smirked at him sarcastically and flipped him off back. She couldn't deny that although she hadn't thought about that night because of his recent revert back to the beast, she still wanted to kiss him. It was driving her insane and the fact that she poured his emotions out to him when he was unconscious and the beast didn't necessarily help. But still she knows for a fact he heard what she said, she saw it in his dreams and sooner or later they had to address that.

Beastboy couldn't really read Raven at this time. He stared at her beautiful, pale complexion and was dying to know what she thought about him. When he was unconscious he remembers hearing her voice, there were some mumbles and he couldn't really make the words out but it seemed like a confession but he knows for a fact she was the one that calmed the beast. That was the most amazing part to him, no one had ever been able to do that and that made the mystique of Raven 100 times more attractive.

"Oh shut up." She said back playfully.

"What did you want Rae?"

She exhaled deeply "I don't know I'm bored and everyone else is either sleeping or not talking." She pointed to Robins pod and they both looked to see Robin sitting there motionless reading case files. They both shared a chuckle.

"Are you drawing again?" Raven adjusted herself in her seat

"Yeah I'm just kind of playing around."

"Well can I see?"

Beastboy shrugged his shoulders "I'd rather show you when I'm done."

Raven grinned a little bit admiring his passion for his talents " Whatever you say Picasso."

"Hey its mister Picasso to you Rae." They were having a playful conversation for the first time that Beastboy could remember. He didn't know that  
Raven could do something like this, he had no idea she could be flirtatious and he couldn't lie he was enjoying every minute of it.  
Cyborg began to open his eyes as he was awaken by the laughter of his two teammates, he checked everybody's pod too see how everyone was doing. Starfire was sound asleep, Robin had his microphone off but was just kind of sitting there quietly and Beastboy and Raven were linked. Cyborg resisted every urge in his body to listen so he decided a new plan. Since he always enjoyed messing with them he figured no better time than when they didn't expect it. He scrolled through his IPod and arrived at the perfect mood killer.

"Aw Yeah Baby here goes the jam right here." Cyborg yelled out with enthusiasm

"Oh god I know what's coming." Beastboy answered back with a mild embarrassment.

"Cyborg don't play that song or I will hurt you." Raven threatened

"Well go ahead and do it Rae cause you can't stop the music!" With that Cyborg cranked up the t-ship music stereo and the loud music came blaring into everyone's pod which caused Starfire to wake up immediately because of Cyborgs and Beastboys joint singing.

**You are my fire**

** The one desire**

** Believe when I say**

I want it that way  
"Oh my god make it stop." Raven yelled out which made Cyborg and Beastboy go louder causing their masked leader to jump in after reconnecting his mic.  
**  
But we are two worlds apart**  
**  
Can't reach to your heart**  
**  
When you say**  
**  
That I want it that way**  
**  
Tell me why**  
**  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache**  
**  
Tell me why**  
**  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake**  
**  
Tell me why**  
**  
I never wanna hear you say**  
**  
I want it that way**  
**  
Am I your fire**  
**  
Your one desire**  
**  
Yes I know it's too late**  
**  
But I want it that way**  
**  
Tell me why**  
**  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache**  
**  
Tell me why**  
**  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake**  
**  
Tell me why**  
**  
I never wanna hear you say**  
**  
I want it that way.**

Robin looked down at his control panel to see that they had reached their destination.

"Guys enough with the love fest were here." The team had enjoyed the moment where they could just enjoy each-others company for a little bit. But now they were going too an unknown territory, they were going to the deepest, darkest corners of Beastboys soul and they had no idea what they were going to find out about the mission and each other.


	19. Chapter 19

I own Nothing

**Chapter 19**

The t-ship engines roared through the jungle as the wheel touched down on the thick jungle brush. There was a vacant landing strip in the wilderness and it almost looked like a crop circle in the middle of the trees. The team slowly began to emerge from the t-ship one by one to set up their camp. Robin slumped the bag off of his shoulder and slowly began to take the contents out and put them onto the ground. He stabbed the stakes into the ground and started to assemble the tent. The surface of the ground was good enough for the team to rough it and sleeping in the pods was uncomfortable anyway. He was working quickly and was finished far before any of the other team members.

"Let's go hurry it up." He yelled out playfully while he walked over to assist Starfire.

"Oh how I hate this." Starfire muttered under her breath struggling to set up her tent. Robin came over and simply smiled. He made one small adjustment to the stakes and the tent then stood there perfectly. Starfire looked at her boyfriend as he stood there with a cocky look in his eyes.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah." Starfire chuckled. She kissed him on the cheek to show her gratitude and they began to kiss playfully until the other three titans showed up.

"Hey Robin you pitching a tent?" Cyborg asked jokingly

"In two kind of ways I see." Beastboy chuckled. The titans shared a laugh that was interrupted with an embarrassed Robin.

"Fuck you guys, can we get moving now?" He motioned for Beastboy to start leading the way. Beastboy nodded and pointed to the trail through the woods. He pushed his way to the front of the group and they began to walk to the forest entrance with his travel bag slumped over his shoulder in case he wanted to bring anything back. The team was curious to know if Beastboy knew exactly where he was going.

"You remember where you going?" Robin asked

Beastboy looked back "Yeah dude this was my childhood, I remember everything about this place."

"You're sure?" Raven immediately regretted asking, she knew what he was going to say next.

"You would know just as much as I do Rae." He smiled at her and she blushed knowing that the question she asked was less than necessary. They continued slowly through the brush and the thick trees, it was humid in the jungle and they could hear the animals scurrying through the woods. The team admired the naturally beauty that they were surrounded by. They all stared with the mouths a gap in pure amazement, except Beastboy he was used to all of this.

"Wow man so you grew up in this?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy stopped and turned around to address his friends "Yeah dude this is it."

"This is amazing." Raven said softly. Beastboy smiled knowing that Raven appreciated the nature around them because he knew it took a lot for Raven to like something out of her comfort zone. He began to walk slowly backwards.

"Yeah it is isn't it I can remember running through all of this stuff exploring when I was little." He spoke softly and his team was completely engulfed in all of the animals and plants they were seeing. They were barely paying attention so Beastboy figured that he would stop talking so they could enjoy it without interruption. The walked for a short while when he began to notice a shift in the scent. It had gone from an inland forest to a damp wetland and he began to hear the rapids. He stopped to confirm his theory which caused the rest of the team to stop shortly behind him. They watched him move his head around trying to get a lock on the source of the noise. He settled his ears on one spot and picked his head back up.

"Were close." He muttered and continued to push through the trail. The brush was beginning to grow thicker and incredibly more difficult to maneuver through. Beastboy had gone so far ahead that he was no longer in sight. Robin began to pick up his pace trying to keep up. He whipped out his staff and began slicing through the trees to make a clearer path for him and his teammates.

"Damn he's moving fast." Cyborg was beginning to lose his breath.

"We need to keep up." Robin ordered. The team began to push faster to keep up with their green friend and Robin was worried that they had lost him.

"Beastboy!" He yelled out hearing his echoes bounce off of the trees causing a few a birds to fly off of the branches in fear. The team looked around and when all of the extra noise settled down Cyborg amplified his robotic ear and he began to hear the running water.

"That way." He pointed and they began to run for not even a quarter mile until they had reached the open area next to the river. They saw Beastboy standing their scanning the whole scene, it was if he had just stepped into a time machine. The tent had still been standing, it was covered in moss and had become one with the jungle. It was barely standing but Beastboy could only see the tent for what it was too him, his home. He stared there wide eyed at the tent when he was rejoined by his team.

They slowly made a half circle around him and began to register to the scene in front of them. Beastboy stood there quietly reminiscing all of the good, bad, and ugly he had experienced in this place.

"So this it huh man?" Cyborg asked his friend.

"Yeah man this is it." Beastboy whispered back still in shock that he was back here. He looked at the rips in the tent and the overgrown crabgrass in the old fire pit his dad had made perfect and began to feel fire in his stomach, he needed to find answers more than anything.

"You guys ready?" He asked looking over his right shoulder. His friends nodded back and he began to feel butterflies in his stomach he slowly begin to creep up his entire body. His legs began to tremble with nervous energy while the walked to the tent. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I believe so." Starfire blurted out.

"Um guys I don't know what's going to be in here but just don't touch anything." They made their way to the tent flap and Beastboy grasped and looked back to his friends.

"Ready?" He slumped his bag onto the ground.

"Whenever you are." Robin replied. Beastboy slowly began to draw the tent back and peered into the darkness. He took a step in followed shortly by his teammates too see nothing but darkness.

"Be careful you guys my dad's old stuff might still be around here."

Robin bumped into Beastboys back and he decided to call an audible.

"Star light please." Starfire nodded and drew her hand up illuminating the entire twenty foot area of the tent. To their amazement there was completely noting inside the tent. Beastboy scanned the entire area and was dumfounded.

"That's impossible." His lungs were filling up like hot air balloons from what he was seeing.

"Is there any chance someone else could've been here?" Robin asked checking his communicator.

"No I mean no has been here since the accident and all of the stuff was left to me and I left it here, that means someone moved it all." Starfire moved back from the group to try and spread the light around the tent. There was still marks in the grounds from where the tables and bunks had stood and there were a few jungle bugs moving throughout the crabgrass covered floor. There were no fresh steps in the ground other than the teams and it looked like it had been cleared out quite some time ago. Starfire landed her feet back on the and took a step back surveying the room and she felt something underneath her feet. She looked back but could not see what she had bumped into.

"Friends I just hit something." The four titans gathered around her as she spread her light on the floor trying to find the object. They ran their fingers through the grass until Raven was able to locate it.

"I got it." She spoke out. The rest of team shifted to her and Starfire put her light on the square object.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked. Beastboys jaw hit the floor at what he was looking at it. It was an 8"x10" frame with a cracked glass cover. Inside the frame was a family photo of a small tan boy and two grown adults standing in front of the jungle brush smiling.

"It's my family." Beastboy gasped as he ripped the frame put of Ravens hand. He slowly ran his fingers over the cracked glass until he reached the faces of the two adults. He dropped to his knees and looked at the photo feeling the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Mom, Dad" he whispered. He straddled the frame with both his hands and felt a rock like object attached to the back of it. He ripped the object off of the frame causing it to fall out of his hands. He studied the object that now revealed itself to be a communicator.

"Are you going to open it?" Robin asked as he and the rest of the titans looked on fighting the tears back themselves. Again they had to witness to their friend be emotionally tortured to his very core. It killed them all especially Raven, she couldn't stand to see the man she loved destroyed like this and she vowed to herself that she would destroy whoever was doing this too him.

"Yeah." Beastboy replied sniffling. He opened the cell phone like to device to hear the voice again, the one from the cage, and the one Raven recognized from when she was in Beastboys mind.  
**  
Hello Garfield **  
**It looks like you found my trap, and here you are crying again, what a shame. Any way I thought you would like to know that I have now launched my full scale attack on your entire world and it's not over yet my friend. And don't you worry I will see you very soon and why I brought you back here? That's simple to show you this**.

His parents' names flashed across the screen and two skeletons were shown at the bottom of a river, decaying covered in maggots. The image lasted for maybe five seconds but it might as well have been a lifetime for the titans. Beastboys worst nightmare was in front of his face and he and his team watched on in horror. The image cut away and the voice returned chuckling before the communicator went black and powered down in his hand.

Beastboy slammed his fist against the ground and began to breath heavily.

"That's the voice I heard in the cave." He yelled

Raven spoke out "That's the voice I heard in your mind too."

Cyborg was choking on his tongue when he spoke "I know that voice all too well I know exactly who that is."

Beastboy shot up and got right into his face "Who the fuck is it Cy?" he screamed as the tears poured down his face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but it's the voice of my biggest tormentor, Beastboy that's the voice of the craziest man I know. That's the voice of Brother blood."


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing readers discretion is advised the song is Core 'Ngrato as performed by Dominic Chianese

**Chapter 20.**  
Silence. The whole room was silent, they stared at Beastboy, who could not believe what he had just heard. His mind was moving at a million miles an hour, he had so many questions but could not find a single word to say. It was if someone had taken a broom stick and was bashing him in the face with it and he had no idea how to stop it. He didn't even know where to begin.

"What? Are you sure?" He yelled at Cyborg who was just as confused. He had always thought that the battle outside of the titans east tower was the end of his personal demon. He could never imagine him returning and the fact that he did return was mind blowing. But why was he targeting Beastboy? It would make sense to him if he went after him but him and Beastboy never said a single to each other during their war against him. It just wasn't adding up, not even a little bit.

"Yeah man I'm completely sure." Cyborg's mouth was wide open and he looked at Robin and Raven looking for some kind of confirmation.

"What the FUCK." Beastboy spiked the communicator into the ground obliterating the object into small pieces. He began to pace back and forth across the dirt floor of the tent. He was beginning to dry heave and the veins in his body were jolting out of his skin. He focused his attention on Cyborg because if anybody had answers on Brother Blood it was him. Cyborg looked at Beastboy with emotion zapped from his face. He was still completely numb that Blood had retuned. They all were and they had a lot more questions than answers.

"Cy how could he have returned, you ripped him apart piece by piece." Beastboy continued to walk back and forth frantically. His breathing had become so heavy that it was like he was wearing his Darth Vader mask. Cyborg looked up at his friend and swallowed his saliva. He spoke softly to his friend because this was by far the most fragile situation they have ever been in.

"Listen man, I'm just as confused as you are I have no idea how he could back." Beastboy glared at him not pleased with the answer Cyborg gave him. The fire in every part of his body was rushing to his head and it felt like it was going to implode, he couldn't take it anymore and it was finally going to erupt.

"What do you mean? Cy you know this guy better than anyone and you mean to tell me you don't know?" Cyborg went to move his lips but Beastboy immediately cut him off.

"Don't say anything I know you don't know anything. None of us do, my whole fucking world is crumbling down and nobody has any idea why. This fucking asshole knows everything about me from my parents to Terra and he's come back from the dead just to terrorize me."

His screaming and pacing were something that Raven had never seen before. Even when he found she went undercover he didn't yell like this. It was as if he had snapped and every angry and confused emotion he had poured out of him like a broken faucet. She watched silently with her teammates as he continued his rant. It had no end in sight, he began to throw the left over debris in the tent all over the place.

"FUCK ME, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? I'M RIGHT HERE YOU WORTHLESS FUCK." He shouted to the sky and he stormed out of the tent. He transformed into a gorilla and began to uproot trees and hurl them far into the horizon. The team rushed out of the tent to see Beastboy mid rage, they all watched silently because it was best to let him get all of his anger out or be on the receiving end of it.

Beastboy transformed back into a human and collapsed to his knees exhausted in all three phases. He looked at his now cut and bruised hands and could feel the tears rolling down his cheek. _Fuck I'm crying again._ Beastboy had experienced some low moments in his life but this one was by far the lowest. He finally figured out who had been mentally raping him but it was almost if he didn't want to know. One answer had now brought on an infinite amount of questions. Beastboy looked down at the ground and was beginning to sob, he felt alone and scarred far more than any moment in his life. That small patch of earth he kneeled on might as well have been mars with no one even close to him in the galaxy. Just when he was about to scream out and curse everything in existence he felt a warm touch on his left shoulder. He continued to sob while Raven placed her arms around Beastboys head holding his face against her torso. He screamed and sobbed uncontrollably into her body, his voice was muffled but she heard him scream.  
"Why is he doing this to me Rae? Why can't he just leave them alone?" He sobbed so hard and Raven just held him as hard as she could. She tried to protect him and save him from what he had just seen but she knew she couldn't they all knew. Beastboy had been crying for so long that he had now just begin to blink his eyes and clear his mucus from his nose. The rest of the team had joined them, they all joined in a group embrace with Beastboy at the apex. They all held each other tight and the family bond between them all gave them extreme comfort, but only for a brief moment. They slowly unhinged from each other and they all cleared their throats and whipped their eyes. Beastboy got off of his knees and sniffled.

They all looked at each other waiting for one of them to say something but there was a struggle to find the right words.

"Friends may one of you please give me a tissue?" Starfire asked with a puppy dog look in her eyes. This caused the rest of the team to chuckled softly. "

Yeah Star here." Cyborg giggled giving Starfire a pack of tissues he had in his chest compartment. Starfire whipped her eyes and gave the tissue pack back to Cyborg. He placed them into his compartment and Robin looked at his green friend.

"What do you wanna do now Beastboy?" Beastboy looked up at his friend and knew exactly what he wanted to do and that was rip Brother Bloods arms off and shove them up his ass but first he needed to do something that he always thought he never had the emotional capability to do.

"I just kinda wanna be alone right now. There's some place I need to go right now. I'll meet up with you guys later." Robin nodded. Beastboy brushed the dirt off of his pants. The team slowly started to shuffle in front of Beastboy to make their way back to the t-ship. Raven began to walk behind her teammates until she felt a slight tug on her hood. She turned around to see Beastboy motioning his head for her to follow him and she obliged.

"Hey guys I'm going to hang back to make sure he's okay." Robin nodded again. "Okay just be careful." Raven nodded back at him and they went their separate ways. Beastboy picked his bag back up from in front of the tent and he and Raven began to walk along the river bank.

"You feeling better?" Raven struggled to keep her balance on the thick riverside brush she tumbled backwards headed toward the water to be stopped by a green hand. He pulled her in close and held her against his torso until they both could catch their footing. They both could feel the energy between them, it was undeniable but neither of them could talk they both stared into each other's eyes. They slowly released each other and began to make their way down the river. Beastboy adjusted his bag.

"I'll be fine once we get there." Raven almost instinctively. "Get where?"

Beastboy didn't answer as they had reached their destination. Raven immediately recognized the waterfall that had claimed his parents life. She watched him as he remained silent. He moved to the edge of the falls and stared down. He needed to be here and surprisingly he didn't feel upset, he felt at peace. He muttered underneath his breath. "I Love you Mom and Dad."

Raven stood back letting him do what he felt he needed too. He turned back to her and made his way back to his bag. As he was unzipping it he yelled out.

"Come sit down." Raven walked over the loose gravel and sat down next to him. She watched him struggle with his bag. He continued to work on getting the object out but looked back at Raven.

"Can I ask you Something?" Raven perked her head up to him.

"Anything." Beastboy yanked harder on the bag.

"Um did you see my mom sing too me by any chance?" Raven was a little surprised by the question.

"Yeah I did when I saw the accident." Beastboy finally was able to get the object out of the bag. It was a blanket and an acoustic guitar that had wear marks on it and looked incredibly old. Beastboy adjusted himself so he and Raven were sitting directly across from each other on the blanket.

"Look Rae this was my dad's and I'm not really good at this but I wanna sing you that song." Raven knew she shouldn't of responded but she couldn't stop herself from blurting out "Why?"

Beastboy flipped his hair to the side "My dad told me when I was little that he sang this song when he was at his weakest and since I'm kind of there right now I thought I should sing it too the first person that comforted me." Raven collected herself from the feelings of pure amazement and looked Beastboy right in the eyes. She whispered back to him.

"I'd be honored." Beastboy nodded and strummed his fingers through the guitar strings. He slowly picked the melody and closed his eyes feeling the music move through his being. He detached his lips slowly and began to sing softly.

Catari, Catari,

Pecchè me dici sti parole amare,

Pecchè me parle e 'o core

Me turmiento Catari?

Num te scurdà ca t'aggio date 'o core, Catari

Nun te scurdà!

Catari, Catari, che vene a dicere

Stu parlà, che me dà spaseme?

Tu nun 'nce pienze a stu dulore mio

Tu num 'nce pienze tu nun te ne cura

Core, core 'ngrato

T'aie pigliato 'a vita mia.

Tutt' è passato

E nun'nce pienze cchiù!

Raven looked on in pure astonishment. She could not keep her eyes off of him. He looked amazing and the way his voice beautifully moved through the lyrics it reminded her of a swan slowly walking along a pond. She completely engulfed herself in him singing it moved her too tears.

Catari, Catari,

Tu nun 'o saie ca'nfin'int' a na chiesa

Io so' trasuto e aggio priato a Dio, Catari.

E l'aggio ditto pure a 'o cunfessore:

I' sto a fuffrì

Pe' chella llà!

Sto a suffrì,

Sto a suffrì, nun se po' credere,

Sto a suffrì tutte li strazie!

E 'o cunfessore ch'è persona santa,

M'ha ditto: Figlio mio, lassala sta', lassala sta'.

Core, core 'ngrato

T' aie pigliato 'a vita mia.

Tutt' è passato

E nun'nce pienze cchiù!

He jammed the guitar strings and gave out a small grin. Raven sat there stunned from the beauty that had just come from Beastboy she stuttered a little before getting out.

"That was amazing." Beastboy sank his shoulders feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you Rae that was the first time I've ever done that." Raven was purely moved that Beastboy had just performed like that.

"Beastboy I'm blown away it was truly powerful but what does it mean? Core 'ngrato?" Beastboy picked his head up and with a very stern voice answered back.

"Ungrateful heart." Raven instantly figured it out, the whole reason why they went to the scene of the accident and why he sang to her it was Beastboys last emotional goodbye to his parents. Before she could speak again Beastboy set his guitar down and scooted forward.

"Look Rae I heard what you said to me when I was knocked out and when I was the Beast." Ravens jaw dropped and she felt instant happiness. _He finally knows how I feel._

Raven tried to speak but Beastboy put a finger up to her lips saying everything that was necessary.

"Raven I know, and I just wanna say I love you I always have that's why I always want to be around you and why the beast calms down around you and why whenever I'm with you I feel completely safe. I love you so much Raven."

Raven stared at him for a second and a moment later she grabbed the back of his head and smashed his lips into hers. They felt the passion and natural emotion between their souls, they needed each other and they both knew it. Raven had climbed onto Beastboys torso as they both fell back onto the ground. They kissed passionately and Beastboys hand began to work its way up Ravens spine causing her to tremble. He reached the zipper and slowly began to pull down. Ravens body began to become exposed to him as they took a break from kissing and Raven finished the rest of removing her clothes. Beastboy returned the favor and the both of them of smashed their nude bodies back into each other.

Beastboy rolled on top of Raven and kissed her neck and he could hear her moan slightly. She reached down and slowly began to massage his manhood causing him too thrust his head up in pleasure. He went back down for another kiss and began to search for the penetrating point. Raven pushed her hands onto his chest.

"Beastboy wait I'm nervous." Beastboy slowly put his hand behind her head and kissed her on the forehead. He looked at her with supreme calm.

"Raven just trust me." Raven nodded as Beastboy inserted himself in her causing Raven to gasp softly. She collapsed her arms onto his shoulders as he slowly jolted his hips back and forth causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Beastboy could feel his excitement begin to pick up and moved faster and faster causing Raven to cry out harder and harder. They both were about to reach their climate when they both gave out a scream in pure ecstasy. Their bodies went limp into each other's arms and Beastboy rolled to side and they began to spoon looking out towards the sunset over the waterfall. Raven looked back at Beastboy.

"That was the greatest experience of my life." Beastboy smiled.

"Mine too." They both shared a small kiss and turned their attention back to the skyline to watch the sun go down on the most life altering evening the two have ever had.


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing

**Chapter 21**

"They been gone for a while man." Robin paced back and forth around the newly started fire. Starfire was sitting on the ground watching Robin pace frantically back and forth. Cyborg was sitting across from them with his nose in a magazine. The evening was young and there still was some natural light but the team started a fire. Cyborg lowered his magazine and raised his head to the pacing Robin.

"Dude they're probably just talking let them go." Robin continued to pace back and forth ignoring Cyborgs answer. He was probably wrong to worry but still it was his job as leader.

She laid there with her head on his perfectly chiseled chest. She could not believe what had just had happened but she loved that it. Raven felt like a weight was off of her shoulders now that Beastboy was actually conscious to hear how she really felt about him. They were holding each other so tight that words could not describe how perfect it felt too her. It was as if it felt like two puzzle pieces fitting together. To Raven it felt right.

Beastboy moved his arm back to his side and began to sit up yawning. The pebbles they had been laying on left implant marks on his back. He reached back to brush some of the stones off and was assisted by Raven. He looked back and smiled, she smiled back. It was a subtle gesture but it meant so much to the two of them. They both began to slowly to grab their clothes and dress themselves. They both figured that things were going to be forever different between them but neither one knew how much.

"Rae?" He adjusted his uniform and made sure looked nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yeah?" She fasten her cape and did her best to rub out the rest of the ruffles. Beastboy walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her hips. Before she could react his lips were smashed into hers with a perfect warmth. They released after a brief moment and Beastboy grinned.

"That was amazing." Raven smiled back but she felt some self-doubt about what had just transpired.

"Um can I ask you something?" Beastboy released her and gave her a quizzical look.

"Are we like together, like a couple?" Beastboy grinned as wide as he could.

"Yeah we are but we kind of need to be hush hush about it given what's been going on lately." Raven tilted her head to the side confused.

"What do you mean?" Beastboy became more serious.

"Well Brother Blood is targeting every aspect of my world and if the world knows we are together he will come right after you." Raven knew exactly what he meant but she wasn't pleased.

"You know I can defend myself." Beastboy became more tense talking about this.

"I know Rae but still I don't wanna risk getting you hurt. Please let's just finish Brother Blood and then I'll go through singing through the mountain tops about us I promise." Raven smiled feeling the trust that the two now shared. She nodded agreeing with her new beau and they grasped hands and began to make their way back to the t ship.

A red dot in one of the trees followed them, it circulated through the branch to keep a watch on them . The screen had just replayed the exchange over and over again. Brother Blood stood up from his chair and walked toward the screen. He stared over his minions shoulders and began to grin widely.

"So our friend has a new weakness." He limped back over to the small light source in his lair. His face was horribly scared from where the cybernetics used to be and his body was nothing more than a frail shell of what it used to be. His red eye glowed in the darkness and began to laugh at what he had just seen.

"It looks like we have a new target now don't we?" He sat back down and pulled out his communicator and began to speak.

"Hello partner I believe there is something you would like to see."

A cryptic, demonic voice returned the message "I shall be there soon Brother prepare to strike when I arrive." He flipped the communicator back shut and began to hum the song that Beastboy had just sung. His plan had given him an unexpected surprise and he planned on using it to the complete fullest.

Raven and Beastboy emerged by the fire much to the startling of the other team members. Starfire jumped out of her seat and hugged them both.

"Friends how was your Ron devious?

"It was good Star what are you guys up too?" Beastboy asked. Cyborg jumped up from his seat and walked over to his friend.

"Just waiting for you guys." Beastboy smiled as Robin joined them silently. They began to talk quietly amongst themselves for a few brief moments until Cyborg noticed something about Raven. Something different, he didn't want to pry but since he was the one that called Raven out about her emotions for Beastboy, he figured he had a right to know but he just had to pick his spot. The team enjoyed their night by sitting around the fire and just talking as friends before they were going to head home in the morning. They sat and talked for a few hours and Cyborg was squarely fixed on how Raven looked. She couldn't stop smiling and it was almost as if she was glowing. Then it him like a ton of bricks.

The fire was beginning to die down and Robin jumped up to stretch. He let out a big yawn and made his way over to the tents.

"It's time to hit the hay guys goodnight!" The rest of the team responded and slowly began to make their way to their tents saying their respected goodbyes. Raven and Beastboy gave each other and extra look before he disappeared into his tent. Raven was about to climb into hers before she heard a thunderous.

"Not so fast." She turned around to see Cyborg standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hi Cy." She giggled. Cyborg was all business and cut right to the chase.

"You told him didn't you?" Raven blushed but was not ashamed.

"Yeah I did and it went perfectly." She smiled at him and he dropped his arms to his sides and smiled feeling like a proud parent watching his child mature in front of him.

"Good. So you guys like a couple now?" Raven immediately shushed him, knowing that if Beastboy knew about this he would be beyond pissed off.

"Yeah we are Cy please don't tell anyone." Cyborg chuckled a little bit.

"No problem but um Rae one more thing." Raven raised her chin up waiting for the question.

"You might wanna put you uniform on not inside out next time." Ravens face flared up with embarrassment as Cyborg giggled his way back to his tent. Raven crawled in hers and laid her head down softly. She was for the first time in her life fully in love with someone. For the first time I her life she felt pleased with herself and the way her life was going especially that she had Beastboy by her side and soon enough they were going to be able to let everyone know about it. But until then she had to protect herself and her new boyfriend from the threat they faced. That felt good to say new boyfriend. Raven smiled to herself before she drifted slowly off to sleep.

"Brother your guest has arrived." Brother Blood stood up from his chair and walked down to the edge of his platform and threw his rusted hands up into the air with joy.

"Hello there partner I assume you are ready." A small figure moved its way out of the shadows and into the small light in the lair. Brother Blood smiled seeing her and they both grinned at each other.

"Now tell me what was your first name again?" The figure stood there silently not revealing anything.


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing

Chapter 22.

The loud beeping from the communicator shook everyone's tent. The loud noise echoed through the small little tent village like a bullhorn causing everyone to jump to attention. Robin was the first one out of his tent like always, no matter how hard it was he made sure he was the first one up to set the tone for the rest of his team. The way he looked at it was if he slacked, they slacked and if they all slacked they got hurt and that couldn't happen. It would not happen, not on his watch. He stretched his torso outside of his tent and let out am exaggerated yawn. He looked around and noticed that no one had gotten up yet. He looked at each one of the tents and noticed that there was some shuffling of bodies reacting to the alarm but there was still no action. He decided that he was no longer going to wait. He cleared his throat and filled his chest with air and let out a thundering.

"EVERYBODY UP!" The tents shook and rattled as the four titans scrambled to get out of their tents. Robin was pleased to see them moving fast. He disassembled his tent quickly and the rest of the team went about their business quietly. It was safe to say that they were not pleased with how Robin started their day. He was packing his tent into his t-ship pod and was humming. He was in a mood that was way too happy for the morning, but Raven was also feeling incredibly happy this morning.

She wanted to go over and just throw herself at him. When she was taking her tent down all she could was stare at him. The way his hair was slightly messed up and how his tee shirt was slightly wrinkled, everything about him was mesmerizing to her. She stood there hypnotized by his every move. He finally looked in her direction and gave a small smile. He was incredibly tired and it showed but still seeing Raven put him in a better mood. They both shared a brief smile before he went back to breaking his tent down. Raven stood basking in her love for him. That small smile meant so much more to her than it appeared. Last night still felt like a dream but that smile from Beastboy confirmed everything that she had been feeling about the night before and then she knew that the love she and Beastboy shared was real as the day was long.  
She crouched down to take the stakes out of the ground with an ear to ear smile on her face. She loved the feeling of being in love but was interrupted by a

"You wanna napkin for all that drool?" Cyborg watched the whole exchange and got a chuckle out of it. Raven turned around and gave him a sarcastic laugh. Cyborg chuckled a little bit and walked back to his pod. The team slowly loaded up and departed from the jungle. They had achieved their mission with finding out their answers but Beastboy still was not satisfied. Too say he had mixed emotions about this trip was like saying the ocean was rather large. Sure he was beyond happy that he and Raven finally let each other know how they felt about each but that was over shadowed with what Brother Blood was doing to him. Beastboy has been tortured before but never were his parents were involved and that what's drove him nuts. He knew that they never had anything to do with it, that they were innocent when it came to his crime fighting career but none of that mattered anymore because he was going to rip Brother Bloods teeth out, one way or another.

The titans reached maxim height and began coast back to their home. Robin was setting his pod to auto pilot when he heard a buzz in his communicator.

"Robin here." He answered snapping his communicator open. It was a police officer that was obviously distressed.

"Robin we need you guys here at the docks immediately we are getting attacked." The officer was frantic and could barely breath. Before Robin could respond the communicator lost transmission. He immediately sprang into action.

"Cyborg we need to get into hyper speed and activate the turbo I just got a distress signal."

Cyborg began to flip switches and everyone else began to prepare their turbo thrusters. Cyborg ready all of the proper protocols and then switched the thrusters on. The back of the t-sub roared out flames and it reached a new level of speed. They zoomed over the water as fast as they could and Beastboy clinched his fist at the chance that it could be Brother Blood. He felt the adrenaline pump through his body like fuel and the t-ship hovered over the docks. The team could see the minions attacking the city buildings. The t-ship landed hard into the water and the titans jumped out and landed in their usual flying v formation. Robin looked out to assess the situation and saw that these unknown soldiers looked like they had no plan. It looked like they were running around like chickens with their head cuts off but it didn't matter because they would not hurt this city. Robin began to give his orders.

"Alright guys split up and take them down Titans Go!" The team split up Robin withdrew his staff and pole vaulted himself into one of the minions chest. He then helicoptered his staff knocking three minions out but he lost control of his staff. A minion tried to blind side him but he deflected it with his left forearm and threw a swift right hand knocking the minion clean out. He chuckled over the minions limb body and then looked for more action. Cyborg had made his way over toward a group that was trying to harass a group of young girls. Cyborg ran up behind them and grabbed one of them by the back of his neck.

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?" He smashed the minions head into the concrete as four more of them tried to jump on his back. He squatted down and then powered his way to his back causing the four of them to fold beneath him. He stood up and smirked them while they all slowly rolled off of each other. Starfire and Raven decided to use a tag team attack and they both stayed high above the enemies blasting them with their respected attacks. On minion tried to jump off of one of the buildings at them but was immediately caught by Ravens energy and then eye blast by Starfire sending to fall back down to the ground. Beastboy rejoiced that he was in battle he could finally get out some of this built up rage that had been consuming him from the inside out and took his chance. He charged into a huddle of minions as a rhino and sent them all flying. He then transformed into a gorilla tossing several them away like beanbag chairs. He then grabbed one as a pterodactyl and dropped him into the water. He came back to the boardwalk and went human for a moment staring his enemies down. He then got down on one knee and did CM Punks signature pose and screamed out.

"BRING IT." Three minions bum rushed him and jumped him but they were sent flying back when he morphed into a Yeti. He grabbed the last standing one by the ankle and started to smash him into the ground. He laid the minion down on his back and he then put his forearm on his neck while the other members converged behind him.

"Who do you work for?" He screamed in the unconscious minions face. He noticed this and then began to slowly get up to meet up with his team. They all stood together catching their breath when they suddenly heard that voice.

"Looking for someone?" They all looked with surprise in their faces. They looked as they saw one of the garage doors on one of the old buildings slowly opening and none other than Brother Blood stepped out. He limped out slowly revealing his half man half obsolete cybernetic self. The team stood there with their mouths open. He began to laugh

"Hello titans miss me?" He began to walk up to them and before he could get another word out Beastboy bolted towards him as a Cheetah and jumped on his chest and pinned his shoulders to the ground. Brother Blood collapsed to the ground and was not putting up a fight as Beastboy growled in his face. He transformed back and started to strangle him.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER START TALKING. HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?" His veins were ready to burst and his hands were so tight that they could explode. Brother Blood coughed from being asphyxiated and Robin yelled out.

"Beastboy let him Breath!" Beastboy sensed he was losing control and let go.

"Start talking you worthless fuck why are you doing this to me?" Brother Blood grinned.

"Oh Garfield its simple because I can. I knew you were the weakest one of the group and therefore I wanted to destroy your entire world." The team gasped at him saying this and Beastboy quickly punched him in this face.

"How do you find out everything about me? Why are you torturing me?"

"Oh child I knew nothing of them until I got some help from someone who wanted you and your friends dead just as much as me." Beastboy became confused and he was then suddenly bashed by a boulder.

"BEASTBOY!" Raven screamed out and ran towards him to make sure he was alright. The team watched Brother Blood get off of the ground.

"You see Garfield I have a nice partner that is going to help me destroy you." The door began to open slowly again and out walked a short, blonde haired girl dressed in all black. Robin's jaw hit the floor. Cyborg muttered out "No way." Starfire also whispered "Oh my god."  
Raven jumped up and her eyes turned red with rage and Beastboy rolled to see his biggest demon back. He jumped off of the ground and slowly moved forward. His eyes were wide as can be and he reached his hand to his forehead to make sure he wasn't in a coma. He tried to speak but couldn't all he could push out from his voice was a faint.

"Terra? Is that you?"


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing

Chapter 23.

They used to sit down at the edge of titans island together. Laugh, talk, kiss and no have a worry in a world. He thought she was gone from his life, the betrayal, the pain it all retuned and it was reincarnated standing right in front of him.

"Terra that can't be you." She smiled menacingly.

"Oh but it is." The titans stood behind their friend braced for action. Ravens eyes continued to glow red and the pure anger flowed through her body. It was never a secret that she didn't trust Terra but what she did too her team, her friends shook Raven too the very core. Plus the fact that she and Beastboy were together magnified ten times more. She hated seeing him be hurt and now she was staring at the reason for so much of his personal turmoil and she was ready to terminate it. Personally.

"I thought you didn't remember me?" Beastboy felt the heat rising in his face from nervousness. Brother Blood made his way off the ground and put a hand on Terra's shoulder.

"She's quite the actor as all of you know." Terra smiled at his comment. Beastboy began to charge at them but was knocked back by one of Terra's boulders pinning him and the rest of the team on the ground. The two walked up to them as Terra continued to keep the pressure on the team. Brother Blood hoped up on the boulder and got right in Beastboys face.

"You honestly think she was ever going to be on your side again?" Beastboy and the rest of the team struggled from the pressure of the boulder.

"How are either one of you back?" Robin grunted out. Brother Blood perked his ears up and smiled.

"You see Boy Wonder once Cyborg here destroyed me I was sent to the deepest darkest pits of hell and I met someone there." He motioned to Terra and she made eye contact with him. She cleared her throat and begin to yell at the titans.

"After I became stone I went to hell too, and not long after I met Brother Blood and we both agreed on killing you fucks." Beastboy struggling to breath screamed out.

"But you said you reformed before you became stone you apologized." Terra rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think I was doing that to redeem myself before my death?"

Beastboy gritted his teeth "YOU CUNT I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU." Terra giggled.

"Please you couldn't hurt me if you tried. Anyway I met Brother here and we made a deal with someone so we could come back to life." Ravens heart sank. She knew what was coming next.

"Yeah Rae Daddy says hi." The whole team shuttered knowing that now to make matters worse the definition of evil was now involved. Brother Blood took over for Terra.

"Yes Trigon restored our humanity in exchange for something."

"Exchange for what?" Robin grunted.

"The death of the four strongest titans."

"Only four?" Robin rebutted

"Yes you see Trigon knew Beastboy was the weakest one and that is why we targeted him and when the four of you die Trigon will rise to claim the earth he was lost with us at his side. The blood of his enemies must be spilled in order for him to rise." Brother Blood crouched back down in Beastboys face.

"You see we knew you were weak and now we have your true weakness." He motioned towards Raven.

"If you lay a finger on them especially her I'll fucking end you." Brother Blood slapped Beastboy across the face. "I'm afraid your threats mean nothing at this point Terra if you please."

Terra raised the boulder and wrapped Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven in a rock hard cocoon. They all struggled to fear themselves but it was no use. Beastboy tried to attack but was immediately smashed several times by the boulder that held him down. He could feel his body breaking with each blow and it was too the point now where he couldn't take it. He laid on his stomach taking the blows as his teammates looked on helplessly. Raven tried her best to use her powers to help him but Brother Blood was in her face.

"Do you think I could get some loving like you gave him?" Her face watched on in horror as Brother Blood motioned to Terra to finally stop the punishment.

"Now Raven how does your boyfriend look?" Terra walked over and also got nose to nose with Raven. She started to punch her in the face.

"You know Raven all you are is a replacement for me, I was his first love your nothing Raven but a demon." Raven felt as if she was going to erupt from the anger but she could not break free from Terra's grip. She had gotten stronger and now there was nothing the titans could do but be taken hostage as there only hope laid beaten and battered on the ground.

"It's time now Terra take them to the holding cells." Terra lifted the team in their stone pods off of the ground and began to walk away. The team was all screaming for Beastboy to get up and help them but there was nothing he could do. He laid on the verge of passing out again and the last thing he saw before he slipped out was his girlfriend's face, tears rolling down her face as she and the rest of his friends were being carried away by Terra. He wanted to get up and fight but physically he couldn't even move and when he looked Raven in the eyes he slowly passed out leaving his friends to fend for themselves.

The four members continued to struggle but could feel their bodies being crushed by Terra's pods. She and Brother Blood lead down into a deep tunnel through the building that they had entered. Raven didn't know how long Terra had her trapped but it seemed like forever. She couldn't get the image of Beastboy getting pummeled by those rocks out of her head. Over and over again she thought about it. Terra carried the rest of the team to a small holding cell and dropped the four of them in it as she and Brother Blood began to work on a large computer with their minions.

"What do you want with us?" Robin grunted.

"Simple, to sacrifice you to Trigon." Ravens eyes became white with anger.

"That won't work I don't why he brought you two back but trust me it won't work out, you can even ask Slade about that." Brother Blood chuckled at her comment.

"Silly child don't you think we know this? This is why we are waiting to sacrifice you four until he proves his word." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"And how do you plan on doing that bitch?" Brother Blood smirked.

"We have to sacrifice the one closest to his daughter first to proof that we are willing to kill his daughter, he will know not to double cross us." Starfire's eyes glowed with anger.

"You will not succeed Beastboy shall return and stop you!"

Brother Blood continued his cockiness. "That fool has been neutralized but you four sit tight your end is coming soon."

Brother Blood walked back towards Terra and the two began to work on the set up ritual. The four remaining titans began to sense that unless Beastboy pulled off his greatest save ever, their end was in fact inevitable.


	24. Chapter 24

I own nothing

Chapter 24.  
"Get up Garfield now." Beastboy couldn't see anything, his mind had taken over his body since he got knocked out but an image in his mind was starting to take place. He recognized it almost instantly. The way trees lined up, the water, the tents. It was his home and just the way he remembered it.

"Get up now." He heard the voice again. He pushed himself off of the ground and to his surprise he felt just fine. He whipped the dirt off of his uniform and stood up to try and find the source of the voice. He scanned the scenery and couldn't find anyone. He didn't know where the hell he was or if he was even alive after the ass whooping he had just gotten.

"Garfield come here." Beastboy ears perked up again and he looked down to see the trees separate as if someone was drawing back a curtain. Through the trees revealed a small village of clay huts.

"Um can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" He stepped through the trees and made his way into the vacant, run down little village. It looked like it had been abandoned years ago. He walked through the one clay road and he was beyond confused.

"Hello?" He repeated through the village until he reached a small water fountain, missing the water of course. Sitting on the edge of the old, stone fountain was an older woman with a white leotard and she had her hood up. Beastboy instantly became defensive when she looked up at him, revealing her eyes.

"Hello Garfield." Beastboy stood in a prepared stance in case anything was too happen.

"Um who are you?" The woman stood up and pulled her hood down, releasing her long, flowing, and purple hair.

"I'm Sorry for being rude, My name is Arella." Beastboy twisted his face in surprise.

"Arella? As in Raven's mother?" Arella smiled and put her hand onto Beastboys shoulder.

"Nice to meet you too Garfield. Please walk with me." They slowly began to walk past the broken down fountain and continued down the path.

"Um do you mind telling me what's going on?" Arella giggled a little.

"Beastboy please make no mistake you are not dead but you are knocked out." Beastboy exhaled.

"Good I thought I died after that fight."

"No you are not dead, but you are hurt badly."

"Then what's going on, Where am I? Why am I here?" Arella stopped walking and turned and faced the water fountain which was still within their vision.

"You are seeing the memories of your parents, the turning point of their lives." Beastboys body shuttered at the thought of that.

"Why am I seeing this? I need to be awake, I need to help my friends." Arella nodded.

"That is true but you need to realize that when you awake, the battle with Brother Blood and Terra will be turning point of your life." Beastboy clinched his fist.

"I can't wait but what do you mean turning point?"

"You see Beastboy in Azarath, the most important thing in a person life. Mine was when I gave birth to Raven, Raven's was when she defeated her father and your parents was when they professed their love to each other at this fountain." Beastboy was feeling confused at all of this.

"I don't get it my parents and I aren't from Azarath why do we have turning points?" Arella placed her hand on Beastboys shoulder again.

"Because you love my daughter and the code in Azarath is if anyone from there falls in love with a human, that human and whoever they care about is immediately protected by Azarath and all of its souls." Beastboy could not believe what he was hearing.

"So because Raven and I are in love my friends and I are protected by you guys? This is so trippy?" Arella smiled at him.

"You need to understand that I have been watching you ever since you thought you loved my daughter and I have protecting you and your parents." Beastboy still couldn't wrap his mind around what he was hearing, it was all just so strange.

"But my parents are dead."

"That doesn't mean we can't still be protected." Beastboy felt the nerves run through his body at the sound of that sweet, loving voice. He turned around and saw something he thought he'd never see again in person.

"Mom? Dad? You're, but." Beastboys mother put a finger up to his lips.

"Garfield Arella had us brought to Azarath once she found out you and Raven loved each other and we have been watching you two grow and fall in love." Beastboys father came and put a hand on his sons elbow.

"And now son you have to go save her and your friends." Beastboy lowered his head. Arella walked in front of him as she and his parents formed a semi-circle in front of him.

"How Brother Blood and Terra are too strong together and they know every weakness about me." Beastboys father became stern.

"That may be true son but there is something that they could not defeat and that is the beast." Beastboys voiced cracked.

"But I can't control it."

"Not alone you can't but with the three of us too guide you, it cannot be defeated." Beastboys mother added.

"And how is that supposed to happen?" Arella out stretched her hand.

"With these." Inside of her hand were two rings with the symbol of Azar on them. Beastboy took the two rings and studied them.

"What are these?"

"These are rings of Azar and with them you can control your darkest demon and your will be able to defeat your greatest enemy." Beastboys mom explained.

"With these son you cannot be defeated. All you have to do is bang them together when the time is necessary and the turning point of your life will begin." His father instructed. Beastboy nodded and understood what had to be done. Arella walked to the center of the group.

"Garfield you may only use these once so choose wisely."

"Okay but I still don't understand how you three are going to be with me."

The three of them looked at each other and smiled. Beastboy glanced at three of them and smiled nervously. "Was there something I missed?"  
Beastboys father addressed him. "No son but we shall show you, now go and safe your friends." The three of them began to back up and slowly joined hands.

"Wait Mom, Dad please don't leave." Beastboys mother smiled.

"Garfield we have never left we love you so much." Beastboy began to well up and his eyes started to water.

"I love you too Arella thank you." Arella smiled at him.

"No thank you for loving my daughter now go and fulfill your destiny." After she stopped talking Beastboys father looked at his son in the eyes.

"Be careful dude." Beastboy stopped feeling upset almost instantly. He had finally achieved his wildest dreams. He was at peace with his parents and now he was about to try and pull of his greatest moment ever. Hearing his dad say those words lit a fire in him that he never felt before. He gritted his teeth and flashed a determined smile.

"You got it daddy dude." He yelled back. The three souls then all converged into one ball of energy and rushed into the rings. Followed by the trees, the water fountain and the entire image was all gone. Beastboy began to scream as his body absorbed the energy like a sponge. His body rattled and he jolted up off of the concrete, much to the surprise of the emts.

"You okay Beastboy?" Beastboy looked at his hand to make sure what he had just seen was not a dream. On each ring finger were the gifts from Arella and he clinched his fist, ready for the fight.

"I'm fine but stay out of my way, I need to go have a turning point." The two emts smiled at his motivation.

"Go get em man." One of them yelled. Beastboy then stopped in his tracks and turned back to them. The intensity was flowing in his blood stream.

"Hey do you either of you guys have an IPod, I need to do something." One of the emts dug in his pocket and pulled out the device and gave to Beastboy. Beastboy turned back and saluted the two men before disappearing into the garage door where his friends had been taken captive. When the garage door lifted Beastboy stared into the darkness for a moment and remembered everything he was told. He stared down at the rings and muttered to himself quietly.

"Time to kick some fucking ass."


	25. Chapter 25

I own nothing. This is the conclusion and I am going to start working on a sequel in a couple of days. The song is cult of personality by Living Colour. I thank all of you for reading this and I love all of your reviews and support and I promise you a sequel will be coming soon. Thank you again, Anthony

**Chapter 25.**

Two minions sat at security desk checking the cameras. They canned each screen to see if there were any disturbances.

"Sectors 1-8 all clear." They began to relax in their chairs when suddenly a small alarm light began to blink on one of their scanners. They both sprang forward to look at the screen which showed their fellow co-workers disappearing.

"What's going on?" One yelled to the other and before the other could respond his head was bounced off of the control panel. He slumped over it knocked out cold as the other one jumped out of his chair nervously.

"Who's there?" He yelled out into the room. He backed up nervously into the control panel and hit the light switch causing it to go black in the room. The small lights from the camera rooms were glowing off of his back as he reached for his gun at his side. He drew his weapon and was breathing uncontrollably.

"I'll shoot you I swear to god." He yelled out and he loaded his weapon. Just when he was about to scream again, a green snake slithered up his pant leg causing him to shake and jump around frantically. He was screaming for help but it was no use as the snake worked around its leg and clinched down. The minion fainted from the pressure and dropped to the floor. The snake exited the man's pant leg and slithered back out onto the floor and morphed back into Beastboy. He looked at the control panel and walked over to it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the IPod the emt gave him. He found a small aux cable in the control panel and it hooked it up. He turned to leave but he saw on one of the cameras where his friends were being taken captive, he also saw Brother Blood and Terra talking to each other. He thought about just rushing in there and destroying anything in his path but he remembered what Arella had told him. Beastboy knew that this was the turning point of his life and he knew that he only had one chance to make this right. He sat down in one of the minion's chairs and looked at the control panel and saw that there was a button which read "Control lights to compound." Beastboy grinned a little and muttered softly.

"Time to have a little fun."

Raven stared at the ground knowing that her end might be near. She couldn't stand to think of the fact that she might not see Beastboy again. Her sadness was beginning to overwhelm her but she knew well enough not to give up hope.

"Hey Raven." She looked to see Robin whispering to her.

"Yeah?" She sniffled.

"About what Blood said? you and Beastboy?" Raven felt the sincerity in his voice. She cleared the lump in her throat.

"Yeah we didn't want to say anything until this was over so nothing like this happened." Robin smirked a little.

"Well when we get out of here, I just want you to know we all support you." Raven looked over to see all of her friends smiling, showing their support for her.

"And we will get out of here." Starfire echoed. There moment was interrupted by Brother Blood.

"How cute now I do believe it is time." He and Terra each grabbed Raven's stone pod and moved her to the table. The other three titans were struggling to watch and were fighting trying to escape as Raven's pod was laid down on the table.

"Let her go." Robin yelled. Brother Blood looked over to Terra for her to silence the other three.

"Let them yell." She replied. Brother Blood nodded as he looked down at Raven as she squirmed looking for a way out of the stone.

"Any last words." He chuckled. Raven didn't acknowledge him and just tried to fight her way out. Brother Blood looked back at her parent. Terras eyes began to glow yellow and she slowly raised a stone dagger from the ground and put it right above Ravens neck. Raven looked at the point of the dagger and closed her eyes accepting her fate.

"Just do it already." She muttered. Terra walked over to her and smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Just as she was about to lower the dagger the lights cut out.

"What was that?" Brother Blood yelled.

Raven smiled at Terra. "Your worst nightmare is here." Terra looked at Brother Blood in a panic.

"What should we do?" Brother Blood slapped Terra.

"Shut up and kill her. We need to prove to Trigon we can do this." Terra got off of the floor and felt the anger rush through her body and lost control of the dagger. It then flung right into Brother Blood chest. Terra screamed and ran to his side.

"Brother! Brother get up!" Brother Blood was dead on the ground and Terra turned back to Raven, whose eyes had been glowing white from the mind control causing Terra to become so angry.

"YOU DID THIS." She yelled.

"No I just made you angry, you're the one that killed him when you lost control of your powers again, I guess a leopard doesn't change its spots." Terra slapped Raven across the face and began to punch her.

"You bitch." She grunted and she continued to pummel Raven's face. Raven absorbed her punches and Terra then raised the dagger out of Brother Blood's deceased chest and brought it too Ravens lips.

"Your turn." She said menacingly and she was about to lower it when suddenly a small spot light shined down on the front of the compound and the speaker system cut on with a hardcore guitar riff.

"What the fuck is this now!" Terra screamed. Raven smirked and Cyborg yelled out from the other side.

"That's CM Punks theme bitch you're in trouble now." The music continued and Beastboy emerged into the light and got down on his knees as the lyrics kicked in.

**Look in my eyes, what do you see? **

**The cult of personality **

**I know your anger, I know your dreams **

**I've been everything you want to be **

**I'm the cult of personality **

**Like Mussolini and Kennedy **

**I'm the cult of personality **

**The cult of personality **

**The cult of personality **

Terra looked at Beastboy in pure fear, the other titans joined in on singing the theme song. Beastboy just looked at Terra and finally closed both fists and slammed the rings together causing him to slowly transform into the Beast.

**Neon lights, a Nobel prize **

**Than the mirror speaks, the reflection lies **

**You won't have to follow me **

**Only you can set me free **

The Beast reached full transformation when the guitar solo hit and the music slowly began to fade out when the Beast stood up and snarled at Terra. It slowly walked down the ramp and looked Terra directly in the face. Terra looked at it in pure fear and she slowly began to back up.

"Bet you weren't expecting that." Raven said sarcastically. Terra screamed and hurled the daggers at the beast. They bounced right off of its skin and fell to the ground. Terra then tried to throw a boulder which the Beast caught and broke over its knee. Terra then tripped and fell to the ground and then lifted the ground the beast was standing on sending him flying to the ceiling of the compound.

The Beast then fell back to the floor and landed on its feet right in front of Terra. It charged at Terra and she quickly levitated off the ground on a boulder but the beast jumped up and knocked her off of it. The beast then grabbed her and tossed her into Raven's pod causing it to shatter. Raven got up and then ran over to help her other friends get free. The other titans were now freed and they all decided to look on knowing that Beastboy needed to finish this himself.

Terra shot the debris off the pod at the beast as hard as she could and it made the beast back up a little bit. She then charged him with a boulder but the beast grabbed it causing it to flip sending Terra into where the titans where standing. She landed on her stomach and got up on her hands and knees in front of her old friends. They all looked at her with disgust as the beast walked over to them. Terra raised a boulder above the titans and spoke out to the beast.

"Another move and I'll kill them all." The beast tilted its head as a green light made the boulder explode above them. Terra turned around to see Starfire giggling at her.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Terra yelled out in frustration and the beast then grabbed her by the hair and tossed her like a rag doll. Terra landed on her back and quickly tried to hurl rocks at the beast, which he deflected all of them except for the one he caught. Terra looked at the beast in fear as he slammed the boulder down on Terras legs rendering her helpless.

"Come on do it you pussy." She yelled. The beast stared at her and climbed onto the boulder putting more pressure onto her legs. The rest of the team ran over to see the ending of this.

"Come on Beastboy it was me all along I'm the one that brought Blood back, I told him everything now kill me come on. You and that little cunt Raven can have each other now kill me come on do it." The beast slowly began to transform back into a ravaged Beastboy. He grabbed her by the neck and was breathing heavily as Terra's breath was clenched by his hand.

"No, I won't kill you but he will." Suddenly Beastboy turned back into the beast and he raised his giant claw.

The team watched on in horror as they knew they couldn't stop what was about to happen. They knew that they should stop it but also knew that if Beastboy didn't put an end to Terra this way, then her reign of terror over him was never going to stop.

Beastboy knew in his heart he shouldn't do it but the threats to his parents and his friends were enough. She crossed a line with him that no one ever should and he wasn't going to let her off the hook, this was the turning point, he was finally going to exterminate his worst demon.

Terra closed her eyes as the claw came down forcefully into her chest impaling her lungs. She gasped her last breath and Beastboy transformed back and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry Terra you made me do this." He looked down at his hands to see the rings slowly turn into a white energy and flew above them. Raven ran and gave Beastboy a hug but they all looked to see the white energy form into Beastboys parents. They looked down at him and smiled before slowly vanishing.

Beastboy turned to his girlfriend. "You ok-"

Before he could get the rest of his sentence out he felt her lips smash into his with great passion. Robin and the rest of the team smiled at them. They separated and Raven then gripped Beastboys shirt.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She grunted. Beastboy smiled as they embraced again gently. The rest of the team joined in the embrace.

"Friend that was amazing." Starfire commented.

"Yeah man how do you do that?" Robin asked.

"I don't know I guess someone was looking out." Beastboy looked up at where the energy had left the room and smiled.

"Can we get out of this bitch please I'm trying to go home." Cyborg joked and the team slowly began to leave the compound. Beastboy hung back and looked up again.

"Thanks again guys I love you." He then turned back and put Raven under his arm as the four exited the compound. They reached the Boardwalk again and saw that it was late at night.

"Any one for pizza?" Cyborg asked. The team all nodded respectfully and he stared at Raven and Beastboy who were still embraced as they walked.

"So are you two going to like ever let go of each other?" Beastboy grinned at his comment and let go of his girlfriend.

"No not any time soon." Cyborg jolted at Beastboy and they began to chase each other playfully and the rest of the team laughed as they all enjoyed the relaxing moment they had knowing that they were alive and most importantly they had each other.

Back inside the base there was carnage all over, Terra and Brother Blood's bodies lay motionless. A man walks in slowly and looks at all of the destruction. He scans the room and then reaches down to see the blood from all of the deceased people. He stands back up and looks up at the ceiling. Two more people walk in and join him.

"We must have revenge for our leader. His death must not be in vain we must kill the teen titans for this." The one says. The other two nod in agreement and they exit the room.


End file.
